Those Blue Eyes
by lozzigurl
Summary: A Flones love story...how do Tom and Danny keep their relationship together with so many distractions and people in the way?...
1. Chapter 1

Those Blue Eyes

Tom's POV 

I love him. I love him more than anything! God, why can't he just see it!

I woke up on my bunk on the tour bus; we're halfway through the tour and are playing at Manchester tonight. I turned over to my right to see the most beautiful man lying there, sleeping softly. I can't stop staring at him... Oh God, I love you Danny.

I quickly get up; shove a red jumper I find on the floor on, walk over to the door, take one last glance at the sleeping man, then walk over to where Dougie and Harry were sat eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning mate, sleep well?" Harry asked him, brightly.

"Er, yeah it was alright..." I answered, still half asleep.

"So, Manchester tonight! Gonna be bitchin'!"

"Haha Doug, you say that about every show!" Harry smiled at the youngest.

"Yeahh, but Manchester's always awesome!"

I was letting the other two, go on about their favourite shows of the tour so far, whilst I was just thinking about Danny. Thinking about those blue eyes, and his soft, red lips brushing against my own...

"Tom! Hello? Tom! Is Danny still asleep?" Dougie interrupted.

I suddenly woke up from my daydream, when I heard Danny's name being said. "What? Oh right, yeah he is..." I replied.

"God, that man! He's so lazy!" Harry complained, looking over towards the room where the sleeping man was.

I laughed a little but somehow felt to stick up for Danny. "It's not his fault, he got in really late last night after his DJ-ing!"

"Haha yeah, well he needs to be up for 12, 'cos we're stopping at a studio in Manchester, looking to record the new album in there! Could you wake him up?"

I suddenly remembered when we were told about going there. "Oh yeah! How could I forget? I'll make sure he's ready." I smiled.

I walked back into the bedroom, and knelt down next to his bunk. "Oh Danny, why are you so beautiful, why do I have to love you so much, when I know you don't have any feelings for me! Just why..." I whispered, even though I knew he was asleep and couldn't hear me.

I just sat there for a few minutes, looking at him, when he suddenly opened those blue eyes and looked into my brown ones. I smiled at him, "Morning... we have to leave to go to some studio at 12..." He sat up, and looked over at me, completely ignoring what I said. "I had the weirdest dream..."

"What was it?" I smiled, edging towards him.

"Er... don't worry, it was just a dream..." He stood up and moved away from me. "I'm just gonna have a shower..."

I watched him as he made his way out of the room and into the tiny room which held the shower.

What was he dreaming about? Was it about me? I thought as a million questions I wanted to ask him, fled through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day, and we were at the studio.

"I love this place, looks really great to record the album in!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Yeah it's cool!" Harry smiled.

We'd spent a few hours at the studio already, when it was time to get back in the tour bus and be taken to the venue which we were playing at tonight.

Danny hadn't talked to me or anyone else since this morning, I really want to know what's up, but I'm too scared to ask him. So I decided that I just wouldn't talk to anyone as well. I was just dreading tonight though, on stage it's awful when some of us are in an argument, and it's really tense. I mean, it's not like Danny and I are in an argument, are we?

We all walked into the sitting room, and turned the TV on. Dougie and Harry sat together on one of the sofas, whilst Danny sat on the other. I walked over to sit next to him, but he quickly got up and made his was over to the armchair, making out that he's got a better view of the TV from there... Yeahh right! He doesn't want to sit next to me! Oh God, what the hell is happening here!

I opened my mouth to say something to Danny, but then Harry spoke first. "Danny, can I talk to you in there for a second please?" He said, pointing over towards the other room. Danny got up and walked over into the other room, Harry followed and they shut the door. I desperately wanted to turn the sound down on the TV, to hear what they were saying, but Dougie was clutching the remote firmly, he was too busy watching Dora The Explorer, his favourite show, and he'd never let me turn it down. I tried to hear what they were saying, I heard my name pop up a few times, then I heard the word gay. gay...

They were both shouting at each now, still unable to hear properly because of the sound proof walls, and Dougie turning up the sound on the TV. Suddenly the door burst open, Danny had red eyes, he'd obviously been crying and he stormed across the room into the bedroom, slamming the door. Dougie looked round from his programme, and just shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to it and started singing along to the theme tune.

Harry came back into the room, and flopped himself into his chair, he wasn't crying but his face was bright red, he was angry. But at what?


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn that f*cking thing down!" Harry yelled at Dougie. Dougie quickly turned the TV off and ran out of the room. I sat there for a few seconds, wondering what to do. I couldn't really talk to Harry right now, he looked as if he was about to rip me apart. I can't talk to Danny, we haven't been talking all day, and Dougie doesn't have a clue about anything that's going on.

I sighed and just looked at my lap for a moment. "Do you know about this?" Harry turned towards me, glaring. "No? Know about what..." I reply quietly. He half spat/coughed, "You can ask him all about it, I'm sure he'd love to tell you."

I didn't know whether to reply or not, I just stood up and slowly edged my way over to the door of the bedroom. I knocked on it, quietly. "Danny?" I called. I could hear quiet sobs, I have to talk to him. I slowly opened the door and saw him with his head in his hands crouched up on his bunk. I shut the door quickly behind me and sat down next to him. I didn't know what to say...

"Dan..." I started

"Go away!" He turned to look at me but just burst out crying again.

"No! Danny!" I put my arm around him and rubbed his back.

"What do you want?" He sounded quite angry, but weak.

"Danny, just to talk to you..." I tried to comfort him more, before attacking him with lots of questions.

"What the hell happened between you and Harry? He looks like he's about to destroy all of us and the tour bus!" I shout, and then remembering that he's only in the room next to us.

"Tom... please don't be angry at me...," he whispered, wiping his eyes.

My heart started pounding faster and faster, what the hell has he done? Has he done something illegal? My mind swept through with questions, but all I managed to splutter out was "What?"

"Tom... you know I told you I had a weird dream this morning..."

"Yeah..." Oh god what is he gonna say? I thought.

"My dream was about us."

I sat there for a few seconds, not saying anything. My dream was about us. Is that really what he just said? Is this what I think it is? Did Danny Jones have a dream about me, Tom Fletcher?

"I woke up feeling weird, it didn't feel like a dream... And then you were sitting next to me when I awoke... It just felt strange."

I sat there thinking about whether I should say something. I opened my mouth to talk but was interrupted by him, "Tom, I think I might be attracted to you..."

My hearts beating 10 times as much as it should be, I feels like it's about to explode out of my chest. "Did he just say that?" then I realised I said that out loud, and clapped a hand to my mouth quickly.

"Oh god, I shouldn't have said anything!" he jumped up and was walking towards the door when I quickly ran over to him and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't get away.

"Dan, I love you, I have ever since I met you when we stared McFly." I pressed my lips to his red ones, and it felt exactly, but better than I'd always dreamt of for years, I couldn't believe this was happening! He kissed back, and we stood with our lips locked for a few minutes, until he pulled away. "I love you too, Tom." I smiled, and he pulled me over to sit next to him on his bunk.

"Tom..." he started.

"Yeah?" I replied, smiling into those blue eyes.

"There' s only one problem about this."

"What? What's that?" I said, worried.

"Harry." He nodded towards the room which Harry was sitting in, as the corners of my smile slowly went down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry" I repeated after him. "Oh yeah, what did you tell Harry?"

"I told him what happened in my dream and how I'm scared you don't feel the same way...and..." he burst into tears again, as I pulled him into a hug. His head fitted smoothly on my shoulder. "Dan, what happened?"

"He said such awful things to me, Tom!"

"What? Like what?" I was horrified.

"He called me a gay fag..."

"WHAT?" I screamed, unable to think that Harry, one of my best friends could say something like that.

"He's really homophobic! He said I shouldn't even be allowed in the band anymore, and he's gonna talk to you guys about kicking me out..."

"No! You're joking! Harry would never say that! What else did he say?"

"He said you'd never feel the same way, and I should never tell you how I feel 'cos it would just f*ck the band up even more." He sobbed into my chest.

I got up and stormed into the other room, but Harry wasn't there. Danny quickly followed me, calling my name. "Harry?" I called.

No answer

"Harry?"

No answer

"Dougie?" Danny called.

Dougie suddenly ran into the room, panting. "Tom... Dan!" he breathed out of breath.

"Where's Harry?" I demanded looking at the young boy.

"He's gone."

I looked out of the window and saw that we had arrived at the venue already. "What has he got off? Gone into the venue already?" I asked

"I don't know... he left a note, it just says to Tom and Danny on it. He said to give it to you two, and he might see me soon. I don't know what he's on about or where he's gone, I tried to ask him, but he quickly got off the tour bus when we arrived here and started walking away from the venue."

"What..." What's Harry up to?

"Where's this letter then?" Danny asked.

Dougie got out a creased up envelope from his back pocket, " I haven't read it or anything, he told me not to, just to give it to you too.

Danny took it from his and opened it up, hands shaking. I stood behind him and read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Tom and Danny, _

_I have decided that I should leave you two as happy as you can be. _

_So I've decided to quit the band, I don't care what any of you think, I just can't stand you two making this band look like a f*cking gay squad. _

_I've told Fletch already, and of course he's going mental, but I don't ever want to see you two again. _

_You can tell Doug however you want, because it's not my choice, it's yours. _

_I wouldn't be able to stand being around you, I strongly disagree with this relationship, it's sick and just plain messed up. _

_Farewell Gay Fags! – Harry _

I clenched my teeth, reading the last part.

"So what did he say?" Dougie asked brightly.

"I... I... Dougie, I ccann't tell you right now, you'll have to ask Fletch." I stammered.

Dougie looked really confused but skipped out of the room, humming the theme tune to 'My Little Pony.'

I looked over at Danny, and he looked a complete mess. I took his hand in mine and looked into those blue eyes. "Dan, it's okay, we can get through this."

Danny quickly left the room and came back several minutes later. "I've just called to say that the tour's being cancelled, and to get it out to everyone."

"Danny! That was unnecessary! We can find another drummer!"

"What? Are you mental? We can't just get another drummer? This isn't like in Nowhere Left To Run mate! Don't you get it? McFly's over!"


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, it had been a week since the big incident on the tour bus. Danny had got off the tour bus and jumped into a taxi to take him home and later called someone to bring his stuff over to his house. Doug and I told them to take us back to London, on the tour bus. The news had got out to the public, about the tour being cancelled. I haven't heard from any of the guys, not even Danny since...

So yeah it's been a week and I've been asked to do a radio interview, at Radio 1. I have no idea what I'm going to tell them? Do I tell them that me and Danny both have feelings for each other but Harry's homophobic? Of course I can't tell them that. I've tried calling Danny all week but he's not answering, I've even tried going round to his house and knocking on the door, but he never answers. Dougie's also really confused, I feel bad, 'cos nobody's telling him anything, he doesn't even realise what's happened to the band.

I got up out of bed and quickly pulled some jeans on and shoved a top over me. I went downstairs and decided to skip breakfast, or I'll be late. I started driving towards Radio 1. I just thought that I'd have to tell the truth, for the fans. They deserve it. But how am I supposed to say I'm gay? Especially seeing as I have no right about telling them about Danny.

When I got there I was pulled into the room and the radio guy did his usual start. "So! What's been happening with McFly lately? Well we have Mr Tom Fletcher here in the studio talking to us! Hey Tom!"

"Hi" I force a smile on my face.

"So, the McFly tour's been cancelled, the fans are devastated! What the hell has happened Tom?"

"Well... umm..." I sat there for a few seconds, thinking of what to say.

"We had a bit of an argument." I decided to say, quietly.

"Must have been quite a big argument, to cancel the whole tour?"

"Yeah, but we're still really confused what's happening about McFly, I haven't talked to any of the guys in a week."

"Wow! So the fans are waiting patiently, the question we want to know the most is; are McFly splitting?"

"We can't be sure of anything at the moment, as I said, we're all still really confused and trying to deal with it all, with our management." I reply.

"Okay, well you let us all know as soon as you know more, so what's happened with Danny?"

"Excuse me?" I tried not to sound rude.

" Er, don't worry, best wishes for you Tom then! Everyone, McFly's Tom Fletcher!"

"Thanks" I muttered, wondering what he meant when he asked about Danny.

When I left the studios, I decided to quickly go to Starbucks and get a coffee. As soon as I got there, the only person I wanted to see at the moment was sitting at a table on their own, reading a newspaper.

"Danny?" I exclaimed, smiling at the young man.

"Ohh... Tom." He replied, as he looked up.

I quickly ordered my coffee and then went and sat opposite him.

"So... hi" I whispered.

"Tom... we shouldn't be seeing each other now, especially in public."

"Dan, we're band mat- er I mean friends, the public know that?"

"What are you on about? Haven't you read this morning's paper?" he said chucking the newspaper in front of my nose.

My eyes scanned the page, I first noticed the big headline it read **'McFly's Tom and Danny: Do Ya, Do Ya, Do Ya Love me?'**

"What?" I gasped.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I know who told." He said, pointing towards a little picture in the corner of the page of someone very familiar.

"Harry?" I gasped, shocked. My eyes quickly read the quote by him next to his picture. 'I love their relationship; they seem perfect for each other! They've just decided to quit the band, and live together. Don't they realise how selfish they're being? Especially to little Doug, he hasn't got a clue what's going on and won't stop crying."

"What the f*ck is he on about! Oh my god, that bastard!" I shout, dragging Danny out of the cafe, because of the awkward looks I'm being given.

"I know, listen Tom, I should be going..."

"What? No! You've been ignoring me this whole week, we need to discuss this!"

Danny sighed, but then followed me back to my house.

When we got there, I decided to call Dougie and invite him over. When he got here, he seemed so happy to see me, and we explained the whole situation to him, he obviously hadn't read the paper either so we showed him the page.

"Guys, this isn't like Harry! He would never do this!" Dougie said, shocked.

"Well, I don't know what we're doing, but Harry doesn't ever want to see us, and to be honest I don't think I want to see him too. So Doug, it's up to you, you're going to have to go and speak to him." Danny Says.

"Err, okay. What do I say to him" He asks.

"Just ask him about the newspaper, and ask what's happening with the band, maybe we can organise a little get together, to talk about this" I say.

Danny gives me a worried look. "Don't worry, Danny. He can't hurt us" I say, as I take his hand and give him a smile.

"So is this real then?" Dougie asked, eyebrows raised, looking down at our entwined hands.

I blushed then looked out the window, desperately thinking of something to change the subject.

"Okay! Well I'll speak to him as soon as possible." Dougie said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay." Danny answered.

Dougie left the house and Danny and I were just standing there still, holding hands.

We turned and looked at each other for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Danny pulled my face towards his, and our lips were almost touching, only a few centre metres apart. I could hear his heaving breathing, and his familiar scent, which smelt heavenly. I pulled our lips together, for our first proper kiss. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, when I suddenly pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you Danny Jones, nothing can ever split us up, not Harry, not the public, no-one! Nothing!" I whispered.

"I love you too, Tom Fletcher" Danny smiled up at me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I woke up and looked over at my lover next to me. I smiled and brushed my hand over his cheek. The phone started ringing from downstairs, so I quickly put my slippers on and ran down to the phone. "Hello?" I say, panting.

"Tom? It's Dougie."

"Hey! You spoken to Harry yet?" I ask him

"Well the thing is, is that I went round to his house but he wasn't there, I peered inside and it looks deserted. His neighbour told me that he left this morning, and has put his house up for sale!"

"What? He's leaving?" I ask

"Well yeah, he's already left" Dougie laughed.

"Oh my god..." I whisper into the phone

I hear Danny coming down the stairs and he smiles at me, but then realises that something's up.

"Mate, I tried calling him too, but it appears he's changed his phone number... This must have really affected him..." Dougie says quietly.

"I know, it did...Doug, I'm worried. Do you think he's out to get us?"

"Tom! Relax! He's gone! McFly's over, I guess, unless you do want to find another drummer?"

"No...I don't think that would be right... well first of all, I think I'm gonna go back to Radio 1 and tell them that McFly have split up... Danny will come too." I turned to him, and he nodded.

"Okay, mate I'm coming, be there in 5, okay?"

"Okay" I replied and he hung up.

"What's happened?" Danny asked,

"Harry's moved away, he's sold his house and changed his phone number! We have no idea where he's gone though!"

"Good! Isn't this what we want Tom? To get rid of him? I never really liked him much anyway..."

"I guess so..."

"Do we tell the fans or the public first?" Danny asked.

I walked over to my laptop and quickly logged into Twitter. I typed _**Make sure you're listening to Radio 1 soon, as Doug, Dan and myself will be talking. Sorry for any bad news.**_I read it over and over before hitting the little 'tweet' button.

"Okay, let's just wait for Doug, then we'll go" I say, giving Danny a tiny peck on the cheek.

Moments later the doorbell rang, and Dougie stood there, looking rather happy for some reason. We all got in my car and drove to the Studio.

"I think we shouldn't be doing this... without Harry's permission though..." Dougie said as we were walking in.

"I guess so, because he does have rights as he's a part of this band, but we don't have any other choice." I say.

The radio guy seems really surprised to see all of us. He was more than happy to talk to us again on there.

"Okay, look who's just come into the studio this very moment! It's Dougie, Tom and Danny from McFly!" he cried into the microphone.

"Hi!" we all said at once.

"So boys, we all want to know what's happening with McFly? Apparently, Harry's moved out of the city!"

"We're not sure where he's gone to be honest, just that he's moved away," I start.

"Well, we can't be sure but we think – no we know that McFly are breaking up," Danny said, his voice getting quieter.

"Everything that was written in the paper yesterday was a lie, it wasn't our choice to quit the band, Harry just left when we were in Manchester." I said.

"Oh my... so is this it then? The end?" he asked.

"We can't be sure" Dougie said, making me jump, forgetting he was sitting next to me. "It's more of a break for McFly, but it could be for a few days or a few years, we don't know."

"Oh... so are you scared on what the fans reactions are now?"

"I'm sure they'll help us through this, and stick with us no matter what. Like we said, it may not mean the end for McFly." I say

"Well we hope for the best, and maybe you guys can sort something out. One last question?"

I nodded

"So... you said everything in the paper is a lie, what about the part about you two?" he said nodding down at our held hands.

I quickly let go of Danny's hand, completely forgetting we were in public.

"Err..." I'd gone bright red, thank god we're on the radio and nobody can see us.

"Yes, yes that's true!" Danny replied casually.

I turned and looked at Danny, shocked that he actually said that, especially that casually!

"I thought it was true, well you two make a very nice couple. Tom and Danny the UK's cutest couple!" he smiled as we went off air.

I giggled at that, and held Danny's hand again.

"So boys, thanks for showing up. Good luck in the future! And maybe we might hear more of Harry soon" he said, shaking each of our hands in turn.

As we were leaving the studio there was a little girl crying outside, standing with her mum. She must've been only about 7 or 8.

"Is it true?" she said, walking over to us.

"Are you breaking up?" she said, sadly.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, but yes." Danny said, bending down, wiping her tears away. He pulled her into a hug and started crying himself.

I clutched Dougie's arm, unable to stand anymore at what was happening. What we've done to our fans. I feel terrible.

A little while later Danny and I made our way back to my house, whilst Dougie went his way home.

As soon as we got in, I logged into Twitter and started reading what everyone was saying, they were devastated. **McFly Split** was trending worldwide. I hope it doesn't make much of a big deal for long. I quickly tweeted_**I'm really sorry guys, as we've said, it may not be forever, but we can't do anything about it now. McFly is over for now. Please accept it and you never know, we may come back in a few years? Few months? You never know! And the truth is, Danny and I are together. Hope you guys can understand? x **_

I decided to check Harry's twitter to see if he'd put anything new, but when I typed in his username mcflyharry, nothing came up. It took me a while to find his account and turns out he'd changed his username to harryjudd, his last tweet was from a few weeks ago:_**Can't wait**__**to get back on the road with my boys!**_

I sighed, then noticed he'd retweeted a tweet about band auditions? So he's already moving on? I can't believe he hasn't said anything about McFly! All he's done is changed his username and retweeted some tweet about signing up for a new band audition.

Most of the fans seemed to accept the fact that Danny and I were together, it would just take a bit of a while for the others to get used to it, and that's all I really wanted. It made me so happy that we could be a couple now.

I strolled into the kitchen and Danny was standing by the fridge, pouring himself a drink. I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled softly and turned around to pull me into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck, to pull me closer, then pulled away. I frowned when I lost his touch, but smiled at him. "Danny, why are you so perfect?" I smiled

"I don't know" he laughed.

We both stood there giggling, before he pulled me into another kiss again.

**A/N : Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I still have lots more to write, might upload another chapter today, or if not, it will be as soon as possible Thanks for reading! And please R&R! : - Lauren x**


	7. Chapter 7

A month later, and it was around mid August. Danny and I had been out various times, showing our love to the world.

I got out of the shower, draped a towel around me and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning" I smile, making Danny jump.

I wrap my arms around him before turning him around, pecking him on the cheek. This was our usual morning greeting. He would be up first, and I would come down and hug him from behind whilst he's making tea. Of course not every day, because he had to be at his house once in a while.

"Tom, I think I'm going to go home for maybe a week or something, I need to clean around the house and stuff," he says.

"Oh, okay." I answer, not liking being too far away from him for a while.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll see you soon" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I smile

"I would ask if you want to stay round mine, but I guess you need to stay with your cats."

"Haha yeah, and we're not taking them round yours, especially as you have dogs" I laugh.

"You know Tom, we should really see our families soon and talk to them about this. I mean, I think they would know we're together, but I haven't seen them since before McFly broke up."

"Yeah sure..." I'm quite worried about seeing them, firstly because they might be upset about McFly splitting and more importantly I don't know how they feel about mine and Danny's relationship.

"Put some clothes on!" he laughed, looking at me standing there in my towel.

"Okay, mum!" I smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

I strolled upstairs to get changed, whilst Danny walked into the sitting room and turned the TV on.

"Tom? Get down here!" he shouted up the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" I sound worried as I half pulling my jeans up, coming down the stairs.

Danny points to the TV and turns up the volume.

"Former McFly drummer, Harry Judd has moved on very quickly as he's now become the drummer for new band 'SMASH'."

Pictures of him with his new band flooded across the screen.

I gulped, is this good or bad?

It's like Danny read my thoughts, "It's good right?" his voice dry.

"I think so... we haven't seen or heard from him in a month, we don't really have any intention of getting McFly back together."

"I know, I just got worried because he's moved on very quickly."

"What, did you actually want him back in the band, Danny? After what he did to us? What he did to McFly? What he did to the fans..."

"Yeah...no I know that... I just really miss McFly."

"Well, yeah, we're going to have to forget about that at the moment. So this new band, SMASH, they sound pretty naff, right?" I said

We both laughed for a moment as I clicked the TV off, not wanting to hear much more.

"Do you think Doug knows," Danny asks

"No idea, babe. I mean, they're best mates! I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually meeting up!" I said.

Danny stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" I ask, thinking I have something on my face.

"You called me babe" he smiled.

I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair, smiling at him.

"Do you have to go home?" I mumbled, looking down.

"Well kind of...sorry babe" he says half giggling.

I smile. "Okay, so I'll see you soon then?"

"Of course, next time, you'll stay at mine though?" he smiled

"Of course!" I laughed

He ran upstairs and quickly gathered all his belongings together.

We both stood by the door for a few minutes just looking at each other, then I started kissing him franticly, rubbing my hands up his chest and through his silky chocolate brown hair.

He pulled away after a few minutes and grinned at me "I gotta go now Tom! I'll only be away for about a week, and we'll see each other some days!"

"Yeah, so bye, babe," I smile.

"Bye, babe!" He grins back.

We both laugh as he opens the door and gets in his car, waving at me as he's leaving the drive.

I wave back, until his car becomes the smallest speck of a dot, turning round the corner of the road.

I shut the door and decide to call up my mum.

It rings for a few seconds before she picks up.

"Hello, it's Debbie!"

"Hi... um mum, it's me... Tom" I mumble into the phone

"Tom! Oh my goodness! Tom how are you? We haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Yeah I'm good mum; hey I was thinking we could meet up soon. Like you, me, dad, Carrie?"

"Yeah sure! We'll have to arrange something! I'm so sorry to hear about McFly! What exactly happened?"

"Well mum this isn't really something we should discuss on the phone." I say.

"You're right, I'm afraid we could only meet up this Saturday and Sunday though, as your father and I have to go to work."

"Okay, so this Saturday?"

"Yeah! You come over here, is that okay?"

"Uh hu" I smile

"Okay, well I'll see you then, Tom!" she said, putting the phone down.

I frown, it's a Monday and I have 5 days of doing nothing before I see my family on Saturday.

I flop on the sofa and watch kids cartoons for about an hour until I hear the doorbell ring.

Has Danny decided to come back? I smile, walking over, thinking of all the possibilities of who could be standing there.

I open my door, looking up at the person before me, completely shocked at the figure standing there...

**A/N: Thanks for those who review, makes me really happy reading your comments I hope you've liked this chapter and next one up soon! – Lauren x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jay!" I gasp, looking at the guy in front of me.

"Hey Tom!" he laughs, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my god, mate! What the hell are you doing here? Hey, come in," I smile, dragging him inside before closing the door.

My old best friend, Jay had to move away for many years, we were best mates in school together, but he and his parents had to move away to Germany because of his dad's new job over there.

"Hey, I've recently got a job over here; the office I work in is just round the corner! I read about you in the paper and suddenly remembered you were in a band! I was determined to come and visit you, and I knew you lived around here, so I asked around until I found your house!"

"I can't believe it! So what's your new job?" I say, noting on his smartly dressed suit.

"I'm an estate agent, just round from here!"

"Awesome! I can't even believe it! It's been like, 10 years!"

"Yeah! Well we did talk on the phone about 8 years ago." He laughed.

"So, can I get you anything to drink?" I ask politely, suddenly feeling quite shy talking to my old friend.

"I'm good thanks, I should be off soon anyway." He smiles

"Oh no, don't go! We have so much to talk about!" I say.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a while, but we should hang out sometime this week, I could show you my new apartment! I've actually got Sunday off work! You doing anything?"

"You have to work on Sundays?" I ask, shocked.

"Yep! 7 days a week, except I sometimes do have Sundays off."

"Ahh, that sucks! And yeah I'm free!" I smile.

"Great" he laughed.

We walked into the lounge and sat awkwardly next to each other, Jay sitting usually where Danny sits. Shit! Danny! I almost forgot, a little while before Jay came over, Danny had called and said that he won't be back for maybe 2 weeks, so we were planning on hanging out on Sunday! Oh god, what am I supposed to tell Jay? I don't want to say no to either of them!

I opened my mouth to object about us hanging out on Sunday before he spoke already.

"Are you gonna turn the TV on" he smiles.

I turn to look at him and notice the detail of him and how much I remember him. His bright green eyes and floppy caramel-blonde hair. He's not that bad looking actually, kind of looks like an older Dougie.

"Yep!" I laugh, clicking the button on the controller and handing it to him.

He switched it over to Deal or no Deal, I know he always liked that show. I remembered a memory of ours, when we were having a sleepover round his house, aged around 14 and were making fun of all the people on the programme, until we saw a guy who looked like me. I giggled thinking about it.

He noticed and laughed, "What's funny."

"Do you remember when we had a sleepover round yours when we were about 14 and we were watching Deal or no Deal, making fun of everyone on it and then that creepy dude looked kinda like me!"

"Oh my god! Yes! He didn't look 'kinda' like you, he looked exactly like you!" he laughed.

"Oh shush!" I say, chucking a cushion at him.

That turned into a massive pillow (well cushion) fight, as we spent about an hour running around the room, acting 14 again, throwing cushions at each other, giggling, which ended up with me lying on the floor and Jay sitting on my stomach, stopping me from getting up.

I was saved by the sound of Jay's phone ringing from where his jacket lay on the sofa. He got off me and walked over to it, getting it out.

"Hello?" He said, as I got up off the floor, still laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'll come right away!" He said frantically into the phone.

"What, are you sure? Thanks much!" he said, then hung up shortly afterwards.

I look at the clock, seeing it's now 2pm, I forgot he had to get back to work.

"Was that work? Do you have to go back" I sighed.

"Yeah, was my boss, but he said it's alright, I can have time off." He smiled

I was so relieved, "So I guess you can stay?" I cheekily smiled.

"Haha not exactly... I'd like to show you round mine? We could hang there for a while, watch a film or something?" he said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love that" I said, smiling at him.

A few hours later and my clock told me it was 5pm. I had a really cool clock; it had all of us – McFly, on it. Whenever it turned each hour, it would play a tiny part of one of our songs, it was set to play something different everytime, and I remember we got it made for us when we were in Japan a few years back. I really need to change it now.

Jay had stayed round here until now, we baked some cookies earlier, but just ended up burning them and we just finished watching 'Back to the Future', it feels great to have my 'Back to the Future' – obsessed friend back.

"So shall we start to make our way over to mine? We can order a pizza or something whilst we're there" he said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" I said, then blushing, going deep scarlet.

He noticed this, and chuckled quietly, making my blush harder.

We were later in my car, Jay giving me directions on where to go, and we finally made it at his apartment.

I followed him through the glass doors; the building seemed very nice and modern. We both got in the lift and he pressed the button 7, I noticed that it went up to 32. When we got there, he put the key in his door and we went in.

It was very nice indeed. The first thing I noticed was the huge crystal glass chandelier, hanging from the ceiling as you walk in. I looked over at some picture frames sitting on surfaces. I saw one of him and me around 15. I smiled, taking in the memory; it was at my birthday party. I begged my mum to let me have a house party as my dad and she were away for the weekend. Jay and I spent most of our time on the balcony, taking funny pictures of ourselves.

He guided me through his flat, showing me every room, which were very nice. I loved his kitchen the best though, silver counters and table with bright red walls, fridge and chairs, - very stylish!

We both first ordered a pizza then flopped down on the sofa.

"So, what shall we do?"

"I don't know," I laughed.

"Watch a film... play Xbox... just talk?" he looked at me for help.

"How about we watch another film" I say.

"Sure! They're all on the shelf there," he said pointing at a little white shelf in the corner.

I walked over and peered at all his films; he sure had some interesting ones. I pulled out a film and handed it to him. He frowned at it and looked up at me.

"Titanic, huh?" he smiled

"Yep, it's been a while since I saw it... so, why not?" I laugh.

Jay smiled at me, "Yeah, sure!"

He inserted the disc into the DVD player and then walked over to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Sure, whatever you have."

The doorbell rang and made me jump slightly.

"That's probably the pizza, can you get it Tom? There's money on the counter near the door." Jay called from the kitchen.

"Yup." I walked over and opened the door.

"Pizza for Jay Carter?" a guy said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I say, giving him the ten quid that was on the side.

"Thanks," I say, taking the pizza from him.

I put the pizza on the coffee table and fished through my wallet, looking to pay for half of it.

Jay strolled in, holding a bag of popcorn whilst clutching two beers. "Oh don't worry about it" he said, looking at me.

"No, really!" I say, handing him £5.

"Tom, really don't worry!" he said, sitting on the sofa and patting the side next to him.

I decide to just leave the money on the counter, whilst he sighed a little, then I sat down with him ready to watch the film.

3 hours later, and we sat huddled up together on the sofa, crying our eyes out.

"Everytime! Everytime it just gets me going!" I sob, hugging Jay.

We sat there watching the credits and then I noticed the time on a little clock. It was 5 past 10; I should be getting back now.

I stood up, slowly and pulled my jacket on. "Hey thanks for tonight, 'twas fun, but I should be getting back now." I say

Suddenly a loud noise from outside gave off. We both ran over to the window and saw lots of lightning and rain. I sighed, knowing I had to drive back in that.

"You could just stay for the night? I have a spare room?" he says.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly..."

"No, really! Come on," he said, dragging me off to his spare room.

He showed me inside it and it had nice green and cream walls and furniture.

"Here." He says.

"But Jay, really I can't, I feel awful!" I say, looking down.

"Hey, why do I have a spare room if nobody's gonna sleep in it?" he laughed.

I smiled "But I don't have any of my stuff, like my pyjamas?"

"I've got some you can borrow, if that's not too weird?" he smiled.

"If you don't mind, but I could wear my own clothes or something" I say, but he'd already gone into his room and retrieved some pyjama bottoms and shirt.

"Here"

"Thanks so much, Jay! You're awesome." I say, giggling.

We didn't go to sleep straight away. We spent all night, acting so childish again. Having yet ANOTHER pillow fight, and then going around the whole building, knocking on other people's doors and then running away.

A few hours later, and we finally made it back to his room, exhausted from the running. One old lady started running after us, threatening to tell the police.

"That was so fun! I miss being a child!" I laugh.

Jay giggled. "Yeah, same... Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now, I don't know about you but I'm flippin' exhausted!"

"Yeah," I say, walking over to my room, but lingering in the doorway for a few seconds until Jay looked up.

"Thanks mate" I mumble, tired.

"Anything" he smiled.

I went inside, and closed the door. I started undressing myself and slipped into Jay's clothes, they smelt strongly of him. I was just about to curl up in bed when I noticed a monster spider glaring at me on the wall. I quickly got up and scrambled out of the room. I hated spiders – much. I quickly knocked on Jay's door.

"Yeah..." mumbled a tired Jay.

I opened the door and went over to him.

"There's a huge spider on the wall!" I gasp.

He laughed at me for a few minutes.

"I'm serious!" I say, getting slightly impatient.

He put his arm round my waist and pulled me onto his bed next to him.

"Night." He mumbled, falling back to sleep again.

What did this mean? Am I sleeping here? This is kind of awkward.

He pulled the duvet over me, "Going to sleep, or still thinking about that spider?" he giggled.

I frowned, but then ended up laughing too, and we both fell asleep very quickly.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it a while. I'll try and upload asap Please R&R, makes me happy **


	9. Chapter 9

"No! Danny! Don't die! Please don't die!"

...

"Mate! What's wrong?"

I felt someone prodding my sides, as I jolted up quickly.

I looked around the unfamiliar room. And then saw the guy standing in front of me, looking all dressed ready to walk out the door.

"Oh..."

"Tom, what's wrong? You were shouting in your sleep!" asked a very confused Jay.

"Er... nothing, just a bad dream, that's all."

"Ahh okay... Well I'm off to work now; I was just about to wake you up."

"Ahh, I'll be gone in a minute, let me just gather all my stuff..." I mumble, searching for my clothes.

"You can stay as long as you want; I just thought I'd tell you I was leaving."

"Okay, well I think I'll leave any minute anyway."

"Okay... so I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah" I breathe, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"Okay, bye." He says, leaving the apartment.

I find my clothes and climb into them whilst putting the pyjamas he lent me in the wash.

I look for my keys, phone and wallet, and quickly turn my phone on.

I noticed I had 3 missed calls from Danny, all from last night.

I quickly called him back.

It rung a few times before he picked up.

"Tom?"

"Hey Dan" I answer.

"Hey..."

"Um you called me a few times last night?"

"Yeah... you didn't pick up your house phone, so I figured you'd gone out. But then you didn't answer your mobile."

"Yeah... uh... long story, I just slept round a mate's house last night..."

"Huh? Okay."

"Um it's a friend of mine from school; I might've mentioned him a few times. Jay?"

"No, you didn't. Why did you sleep there?"

"Well I went round there in the evening so we could hang out, but it got too late and the weather was bad, so he said I could just spend a night there."

"Are you still there now?" He asked.

"I'm just leaving, actually." I laughed.

"Oh right. I guess I'll see you soon then."

"Dan, everything alright?" I ask, worried.

"Yeahh... no, everything's good!" He laughed.

"Okay... I can't wait to see you." I smile into the phone.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Do you know how long you'll be?" I ask, impatiently.

"No... not really. Are we still on for Sunday, though?"

"Well you see, please don't be mad at me. I kind of accidently arranged to hang out with Jay, I completely forgot we were going to spend the time together then! I don't know what to do?"

A few seconds pause, I start to wonder whether Danny had got mad and hung up.

"Danny, you still there?"

"What? Oh yeah. Um, we could just hang out, the three of us."

I'm startled by what he just said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay... I'll mention something then."

"Cool. See you then."

"Bye babe" I giggled, hanging up.

...

2 hours later and I was at home, sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

It said that on Sunday, Harry's new band were playing at some club in London. Would be interesting to take a look around. Maybe Doug would like to go too...

...

A little while later it was sorted that Danny, Jay and I were going to the club then. I decided to call Dougie up to ask him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Doug! It's Tom." I say.

"Hiya Tom, what's up mate?"

"Hey so I just met up with my friend Jay from school and him, Danny and I are going to some club on Sunday because Harry's new band are playing there. You do know about his new band right?" I say.

"Yeah, they're called SMASH right?"

"Yeah. Well, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"Really? I didn't think you'd want to see Harry again."

"We just want to see what they're like."

"Ready to become their number one fan!"

I laughed. "No Doug! So, you in?"

"Oh I guess so!" He sighed.

"Great! Well I'll pick you up at some time!"

"Okay, cya!"

"Bye" I reply, hanging up.

I quickly text Danny and Jay saying that Dougie is coming.

I start to think. There will probably be McFly fans there... they might find it slightly weird that Danny, Doug and I are there...

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it so long! Can't promise when the next one will be up because I've been quite busy at the moment. But thanks for reading! Please R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Note that Carrie is supposed to be 14 in the story not 19. **

"I think we should bring the band back together." Harry says, smiling at Dougie, Danny and I.

"Oh really? Wow Harry this is perfect!" I say.

The four of us grin and huddle together for a big hug.

...

I hear a screeching in my ear and roll over, hitting the top of my alarm clock, turning it off. I saw it was 10:05.

Why do I keep on having these weird dreams? They feel so real. It felt like McFly were really getting back together. It felt like the best thing on the planet.

I quickly got up and realised that it was Saturday and I was going over to my family's house today. I decided to quickly text Carrie, seeing as my parents don't have any clue about texting.

Me: _Hey sis! What time am I coming over 2day? x_

I hit send and put my phone down. It was only a matter of seconds before my phone bleeped. I grabbed my phone and read the message.

Carrie: _Hey! I just asked mum and she said that she's doing a BBQ so be round at like 11ish? Xxx_

I smile and text her back.

Me: _Great! See u then! x_

I quickly thought that I ought to tell Danny where I was going to be today, just in case he got a bit worried again. I typed in his number and started to text him.

Me: _Hey, your probs not awake yet. Just thought I'd let u know that I'm going over to visit family today. Love you. Xoxoxox _

I hit send and then walked over to my wardrobe, opening the big white doors. I looked through all my shirts and decided to wear my favourite one, my Back to the Future grey shirt.I pulled it over my head, then jumped into some classic blue jeans and put on my blue converse.

My phone went off again. Smiling, I walked over and read the text. It was, as I suspected, from Danny.

Dan: _D-Dawg is awake! Okay have fun! See you tomorrow then! Love you too T-bag ;) Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I laugh. Trust Danny, he always has to put lots more kisses just to have more than me.

About half an hour later, and I've sorted myself out and had a bite to eat for breakfast.

It's now quarter to 11. I decide to text Carrie to let her know that I'm leaving.

Me: _Hey, leaving now x_

She quickly texts back straight afterwards. Damn, she must be a very quick texter!

Carrie: _Great! Can't wait bro! xxx _

I smile and walk out the front door, locking it behind me, and getting into my car. I turn the radio on. They're playing Star Girl on a station, a tear forms in my eye so I decide to turn it over to Absolute Classic Rock. They're playing some old classic by The Beatles that I find quite familiar. I start the engine and set off to my parent's house.

I get there pretty much bang on 11. I park on their drive, and walk up to the door. Pressing the doorbell, I hear Carrie's voice from inside. "I'll get it!" Awrr, she's so sweet!

She quickly opens the door, a huge grin on her face.

"Tom!" she smiles, jumping on me, hugging me tight.

"I've missed you so much!" she cries.

I laugh slightly, finding it rather awkward.

"I've missed you too sis," I smile.

She doesn't look that much different. She's still got her special, curly blonde hair. Something she's lucky is 100% natural. She's wearing her favourite red and white polka dot dress with matching red pumps.

I feel quite weird as I'm just standing here in jeans and a shirt.

She beckons me inside and I look around the familiar hallway. It's actually been quite a while since I came here. It might have been maybe a year? They usually come round my house.

"Mum and dad are in the garden." She smiles.

I follow her out to the garden. It's not a bad day for a BBQ; especially as its November and most of our days lately have been pretty crap. British weather is mental though.

When we reach the garden, it smells like sausages and kebabs. It smells like memories.

My parents are sitting at a little blue table, talking. They look up and smile, looking at me.

"Hey Tom!" My mum smiles brightly, reaching out for a hug and a big kiss, smudging her pink lipstick all over my cheek. I quickly rub my cheek with my sleeve, blushing.

"Hey mum" I smile.

"Tommy! It's been quite a while!" My dad says, cheerfully. I walk over, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I've been busy and such." I mumble.

"Yes! You must tell us everything!" My mum says, leaning closer towards me.

"Carrie, can you get Tom a drink please?" My dad says, looking at her standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, I can get it!" I say, walking over.

"Nonsense, sit down son!"

I sit down in a chair, opposite them both. I start to blush harder, looking at my lap. They're staring at me, aren't they? I know they want me to start talking about McFly and Danny and stuff.

"So..." My mum says, breaking the silence but just making it even more awkward.

We sit there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Thank god Carrie quickly comes outside, holding different bottles of drink and glasses.

"Thanks." I smile, taking a glass.

I start to pour myself some lemonade. There were several wines and beers there, but I hated driving after drinking. Even if it was only just one drink.

Carrie settles down next to me, and once everyone has got there drinks, they start to stare at me again.

"So, I guess you want me to talk about McFly, right?" I mumble, stifling a bit of a laugh.

"Only if you feel comfortable with it right now."

"Yeah no it's fine. Well I'm guessing you know about me and Danny?"

"Yeah." My mum whispers, whilst my dad nods.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Whatever makes you happy Tom." She smiles.

"Yeah, I never suspected anything between you two but I guess we're all okay with it. Like your mum said, whatever makes you happy, son." My dad says.

I look over at Carrie and she just smiles at me and gives a little nod. I'm assuming that it just means that she's okay with it too. Well she does have lots of gay friends anyway.

I take a breath, starting again.

"Well thank god you guys are okay with it. Cos there is a person that isn't. And of course that's Harry."

My mum gasps. "I read some stuff about that, but I thought it was all lies!"

"No, it's not. He's very homophobic and he didn't like the idea of two of his band mates being gay. He wrote a letter to Danny and me explaining why he can't be with the band anymore. So he just left. In the middle of tour as well!"

My dad grunts. "What about this letter? Do you still have it?"

I thought that they might want to read it so I decided to keep the letter and bring it along. I reach inside my jacket, pulling it out. I handed it over to my dad whilst my mum read over his shoulder. Carrie got up to read it too but my mum shooed her away, it wasn't really something that we want her reading. She's only 14.

I watch my parents' facial expressions change as they read different parts of Harry's hand written letter. My mum gasps when she finishes reading and she looks at the ground. She waits until my dad finishes reading and then they look at me.

"How could Harry write that? Harry's such a sweet boy, ever since we met him 9 years ago!" my mum says.

"Well... I don't think that he's very sweet anymore." I mutter.

"Mum please can I read it!" Carrie whines.

"Carrie" I say, as I tell her through our eyes that I will let her read it. She nods slightly and looks away.

"So what's happening? Are you just never going to see him again? What about poor Dougie; he and Harry were best friends!"

"Well Doug can see Harry as much as he wants to; he's quite clueless on most of what happened. I'm guessing you've heard that Harry's got a new band, right?"

They both nod simultaneously.

"Well, first of all do you remember my best friend from school, called Jay?"

"Yeah! His mum's such a lovely lady! It's a shame they had to move away!" My mum smiles.

"Well Jay has moved back over here to live in London because he not works as an estate agent."

"Oh my God, really? That's great you guys can hang out like old days!" My mum says.

"Yeah I remember him being a nice little lad." My dad says.

"Well he came and visited me a few days ago and we spent the day together then I slept round his house for the night. Him, Danny and I are seeing Harry's new band tomorrow. They're playing at some place in London."

"Oh, are you sure that's a good idea, honey?" My mum sighed.

"Nahh, don't worry, its fine! I promise!"

"Okay, just stay safe Thomas."

I rolled my eyes. "Mother honestly, I'm almost 27!"

"I know! But I don't want you to get in any trouble."

"I won't!" I laugh.

...

Later after we were all stuffed with as much meat as possible. I liked the kebabs the most; they've always been my favourite.

"Hey Carrie, why don't you go and get your guitar and we can have a little sing-song." I smile.

She beams at me and quickly rushes upstairs to get her guitar.

"Are we telling Carrie about any of this?" My dad asks, suspiciously.

"I don't see why not. She's 14, I think she's old enough. It's not really bad anyway..." I say.

In a matter of seconds, she was back down again, clutching her chocolate – brown guitar.

...

Most of the afternoon was spent of Carrie and I doing a mini concert for our parents, playing some old classics and some new ones. I avoided playing anything McFly.

It was around 8pm when I looked outside and saw it very dark.

I frowned then looked at my family, happily watching TV.

"I think I should be off now guys." I say, quietly.

"Aww do you really have to go?" Carrie says, sweetly.

I smile at her, then put my arm around her neck.

"Yeah stay, Tom." My dad says.

"Sorry, but I need some energy for tomorrow." I laugh.

"Could you take me to my horse riding lesson tomorrow morning?" She says.

"Can't you get the bus?" I laugh.

"It takes ages to get there on the bus, and mum and dad are visiting Auntie Pauline tomorrow."

My mind couldn't even remember if I had an Auntie Pauline.

I sigh. "Okay! Fine! Depends what time though."

"It starts at 11, so about 10:30?" She says.

"Alright." I say, getting up. "Try and remind me tomorrow morning."

She nods and I go round giving everyone a hug and a kiss.

"See you soon!" I smile, walking out to the hall and out the door.

A breeze suddenly hits my face. It's very cold out, well I guess it is November. I walk over to my car and get inside. I quickly turn the heat up and turn the radio on to stop me feeling like I'm in a scary movie.

I arrive home safely and flop down on my bed. It's only 8:30pm but I'm quite very tired.

I get undressed, and lie in bed. I decide I should just maybe check my texts before I go to sleep. I see I have a message from a number I didn't recognise. I started to read it.

Unknown Number: _Hey you gave me your number, but I never gave you mine. So here it is. Can't wait for tomorrow! - Jay_

I smile and add his number to my phone before texting back.

Me_: Hey! Gonna be cool 2morrow! Can't wait for you to meet Danny _

I press send and close my eyes slightly.

I receive a new text a little while after.

Jay: _Yeah he seems cool! Well you probably think I'm sad but I'm going to sleep now! Lol it's not even 9pm! _

I smile reading his text and text back.

Me: _Your not on your own, I'm lying in bed now! Exhausted, been round with my family for the day. Played a mini concert with my sister and my throat is killing me! Lol ;( _

He text me back shortly afterwards.

Jay: _Aww hope you feel better! And glad I'm glad I'm not on my own! Haha Well goodnight mate _

I accidently drop my phone and hit myself in the face after reading the text.

"God, why do I always do that? Man, iPhones hurt your face!" I say to myself.

After rubbing my nose, I start to slowly text Jay back.

Me: _Thank you! And goodnight _

I put my phone down, guessing that he won't text back anymore. I thought of texting Danny but I was so tired, I just fell asleep, thinking about the next day ahead.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm hoping my chapters are getting better as I get more into the story, so the next one will hopefully be better Just thought I'd say that my twitter is iMcFlyGalaxy – I follow everyone back :) Once again please R&R it really means allot :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 1**

I woke up by my phone beeping. I slowly rolled over and felt around for my phone. I saw I had a new message from Carrie.

Carrie: _Hey, I don't know if you're awake, but I wanted to read that letter that you showed mum and dad. xxx_

I groaned. I was hoping she'd forget all about that. I shouldn't really show it to her. And it's quite embarrassing too. I quickly text her back.

Me: _Sorry but I kind of threw it away. You'll have to ask mum and dad if they can tell you anything on it. I can't really remember. Soz sis :P x_

I guiltily looked over at the crumpled up letter sitting on my table. I thought it would just be easier to lie. It doesn't even matter anyway. That's in the past.

I checked the time and saw it was 09:45. I got out of bed and stretched my arms. What time was I picking up the guys? I quickly text Jay and Danny.

Me:(To Jay_) Hey, what time are we going to leave today? It starts around 7 I think._

Me:(To Danny) _Hiyaa 3 What__time are we going to leave today? Can't wait, and I miss you! :) xxxxx_

I sent them and strolled downstairs, getting breakfast. I decided to make myself an omelette. Nobody makes them as good as Danny though. Danny may not be able to cook but his omelettes are nice! I sat down by myself at the table and quickly devoured the lovely traditional dish.

I hear my phone beep again from upstairs. I get up and put my plate in the sink, then go upstairs to retrieve my phone. I see I have 2 messages.

Carrie: _Awww :( They're not going to tell me though :( Why don't they want me to know? I'm not a kid, I'm 14! xxx_

I sigh and decide to leave her text for a moment to read the next one.

Jay: _Morning! :) I think it takes about an hour to get there so around 6? I don't know when SMASH come on though? _

Me: _Righhht. Well they'll be on somewhere between 7 and 2am :P Haha so I don't have a clue! Maybe we should just get there for about 7, we don't want to miss seeing them. _

I press send and then re-read the text from Carrie. I decide to send her a quick text.

Me: _Soz then sis. Can't do anything about it. It was nothing important, it was just a bit insulting and rude. Don't worry; you're not missing out on anything!_ x

I got a text back from her very quickly.

Carrie: _Okay then. So are you coming to take me to my horse riding lesson now then? xxx_

I completely had forgotten! I looked over at the clock, it was 10:15.

Me: _Sorry I forgot! I'll leave now! x_

I quickly ran upstairs and pulled on my jeans from yesterday and a random top and got in the car. I read a new text from Carrie.

Carrie: _Okay, get here soon :) xxx_

Me: _Leaving now :) x_

I put my phone in my pocket and reversed out of my drive, driving over to the Fletcher house.

I got there very quickly and Carrie was waiting for me on the doorstep. She was wearing a pink top and grey trousers with black boots and her hair tied in plaits. Aww she looked very cute!

"Hey sis! What's up?"

"Hey, come on we're going to be late." She says, pulling me over to the car.

"Where's your helmet? Aren't you supposed to wear some black hat thing in horse riding?" I look at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, they give them to you there." She replies, quickly.

"Okay!"

A little while later we arrived at the stables, I quickly took Carrie over as she got her helmet and I shouted goodbye as she galloped along on her horse, the instructor running to catch up.

As soon as I got home I checked my phone to see that I have two new texts, one from Jay and one from Danny.

Jay: _Cool! So leave at 6? Great, who's driving?_

Danny_: Hey! Sorry have no idea sort it out with whats-his-face :P xxxxxxxx _

I smile and walk into the kitchen, texting at the same time.

Me: (To Jay) Okay! I'm driving! I'm gonna pick you, Dan and Doug up and then we go! :D I'll come at 6 then.

I send it and glance at the clock seeing it's now around lunchtime, so I decide to make some lunch then I'll ring Danny and Dougie up.

I open the cupboards and realise that they're completely empty.

"I need to go shopping!" I mutter to myself.

I sigh and decide to go with the easy option – cereal! Yep, cereal for lunch! I grab my favourite – coco pops, and then realise that I have no milk so I just pour some cereal into a bowl. I start to slowly eat, looking at the plain peach wall in front of me. I hear my phone vibrate and grab it off the table.

Jay: _Aww thanks! Next time I will! Cya later bitch :P _

I laugh and text him back.

Me: _Cheek! I'm going to tell your mother! Hahaa whatever seeya hun! :D _

I scroll through my contacts list and start to ring Danny.

...

...

...

"Hello?" A slightly out-of-breath Danny came to the phone.

"Dan? Hey it's me!" I say.

"Oh Tom! Hey I can't really hear you much, lemme just step outside quickly, hold on."

I hear a rattle of noise before I hear Danny's loud northern voice come back to the phone.

"Hey Tom! Sorry I didn't tell you did I? I've just been out with my sister today shopping, just in a cafe now!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know, I would of texted you otherwise!"

"Nah don't worry, so what's up? I'm guessing you're gonna talk about tonight, right?" He says.

"Well yeah, kinda. So Jay says it takes around an hour to get there so we should leave at 6 as it starts at 7."

"Okay."

"And I'm going to drive so I'll pick you, Doug and Jay up, okay?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say! Well, turns out that where Vicky has taken me today is really close to the club where we're going! They have a huge sign outside and everything for it! Well yeah, me and Vic are going to be going to the cinema later so I might as well meet ya there!"

"Ah okay, sounds good. What time do you think you'll be out of the cinema?"

"Uhh well it's like 1 something now... and we'll probably go around 3, so yeah I guess it would finish about 5. I'll just wait in a pub or something until you come, there's loads here so it won't be difficult."

"Haha, alright! I'll call you when we get there then! Keep in touch, cya love!"

"Byee!"

I smile and hang up, putting my phone down.

I sigh then realise that I have to ring Dougie too. So I pick my phone up and call him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The most sexy man in the world who just happens to be a bassist – Dougie Poynter here, how can I help?"

I laugh at his stupid way of answering the phone.

"DOUG! Seriously!" I giggle.

"Oh Tom... it's you."

"Cheers dude. I was just informing you about tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Remember... we're going to a club in London to see SMASH perform?"

"Hmmmm... me thinks I can remember. WAIT! Is that tonight?"

"Yes Doug! Why, do you have any other plans?"

"What? No! Of course not! I was just surprised! I think I was asleep when you invited me."

"Riiiight..." I sigh at my not-so-witty friend.

"Well I'm picking you up at 6 and we're travelling with Jay and meeting Dan there."

"Okey-dokey! Cya later T-bag!"

"Bye..." I laugh, putting the phone down.

I quickly decide to text Jay.

Me: _Small change of plan – we're meeting Danny there but I'll still be travelling with you and Doug._

After a while of eating my bone dry cereal, I watch the first 'High School Musical' and then go onto the 2nd. I get so bored that when the film finishes I go to put the 3rd disc in the drive. I'm just about to when I suddenly see the time on the clock and it says half past 5! I suddenly start to panic and dash upstairs rummaging through my clothes. I pick out a warm brown jumper which Danny always says he likes on me and I pull some black jeans on with it. I look over at my sets of shoes. Okay, I seem like a girl but I have over ONE HUNDRED pairs of shoes! I decide to with the red-converse high tops which go well with my jumper. I pull out my phone from my pocket and see it's now quarter to 6. 15 minutes to sort out this hair of mine?

By just after 6 o'clock, I have managed to tame my hair into a nice, neat way and I'm in the car, driving to Dougie's house first.

I pull up by the curb and beep. Waiting a few minutes before he finally comes out. And what-the-hell is he wearing? He's wearing a pair of girls pink skinny jeans, a purple Superdry top with white converse and worst of all – a pink cowgirl hat...

I told him we were going to a club in London! Not fucking Mexico or something!

He grinned at me and got in the car.

"I know what you're thinking, huh? Who's that sexy beast that just got in my car." He winked and turned the radio on.

"Sorry babe but Danny hasn't got in my car yet." I grin at him as he scowls.

A few minutes later and we're at Jay's apartment. I told Dougie to wait in the car as I went through the familiar glass doors and pressed number 7 when I got in the lift.

When I got to his floor, I knocked 3 times on his door before he came to it. He'd defiantly brushed himself up for tonight. I felt odd because I really didn't bother. At least Danny wouldn't have because he's been out all day.

"Hey!" I smile and give him a quick friendly hug.

"Hi! Wooo! We're gonna parttty tonight!" He grinned, pulling me back into the lift with him. I started to wonder whether he was drunk all ready.

We got to the car and I decided to introduce Jay and Dougie to each other as they haven't actually officially met.

"Well Jay, this is Dougie, and Doug, this is Jay." I motion at each other.

"Hi" Jay smiles, rather awkwardly but laughs a little at his hat.

"Hiya! Oh you're that friend of Toms!" Dougie laughed.

"Before you ask- yes he is a bit loopy." I murmur to Jay as I get in the car and he laughs.

"Actually Doug, do you mind sitting in the back, I kinda wanted Jay to sit in the front so he could help me with directions and stuff."

"Alright, you don't think I could help with directions, that's cool." He says, swapping with Jay.

"Aww, don't be like that Doug!" He scowls at me as I hand Jay an atlas and we start to go.

2 hours later and we've arrived in the strange town where we're meeting Danny. We got very lost on the way here and had to ask many people about the town.

We park in a car park and I look around seeing various pubs.

I get out my phone and decide to ring Danny.

"Hey Tom! You here yet?"

"Yeah, we've just parked in a car park; I can see a few pubs. Where are you?"

"It's called 'The Red Hippogriff'" **(A/N: Yeah, Harry Potter related, I know! :P**)

I looked around and quickly saw the pub he was talking about to my right.

"Ah, yeah I see it! Come out babe, I'll see you in a minute." I say, before hanging up.

Dougie, Jay and I walk over to the pub just as Danny comes out.

"D-Dawg!" Dougie says, practically jumping on Danny.

I laugh. "Haha stop it Doug, you're gonna kill him!"

"Er Dan this is Jay, Jay this is Danny... my boyfriend." I say smiling at them both.

"Hi"

"Hi"

We stood for a few seconds, awkwardly.

"Well I can see the club from here so lets get going!" I say, pushing Dougie and Jay to go in front. Dougie takes Jay's arm and pulls him quickly over.

Danny and I immediately pull each other into a loving embrace and I kiss his tender lips. We pull apart after a few seconds.

"Hello," I grin at him.

"Hello, I've missed you" He smiles back.

"Me too" I snuggle up close to him and we make our way following Dougie and Jay towards the club.

As soon as we get inside, the music hits me.

I quickly grab hold of Danny's arm, in order to not lose him as we follow the other guys to a booth to sit in the corner.

I sit down with Danny next to me and Jay opposite. Looking up to the stage, there's a girl group playing now so I guess we're a bit early even though we did get lost on the way here so it's now almost 8.

"I'll get some drinks for us" Jay says, standing up.

"Thanks mate, err I'll just have the usual" I say.

He nods and looks to Danny and Dougie.

I see Danny is looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"Er yeah, I'll have the same as Tom." He says, looking through Jay.

Jay nods and turns to Dougie.

"Doug doesn't drink." I say quickly.

"Er yeah, I'll just have a Pepsi."

"Okay." Jay says, wondering to the bar.

"Doug... shall I even ask about the hat?" Danny says, laughing at his friend.

"I look awesome, I know!"

I laugh, "You look stupid Doug! Please take it off!"

"Nope! I'd look boring like you two then!"

I sigh then take a look at what Dannys wearing. He's wearing a very low cut top with black and white stripes on it and extremely tight black jeans. I check his body out and then notice that I'm staring at him. I look up to see him smirking at me.

"Everything good, Mr. Fletcher?" he grins.

I glance at Dougie who looks like he's in another world, singing some song under his breath. I look back to Danny still smiling.

"Er, yeah, erm- I was just..."

"Hey guys" Jay says, placing the tray of drinks on the table with 3 beers and Dougie's Pepsi.

I look up and smile at Jay.

"Hey, thanks!" I say, as everyone takes their drinks.

"Thanks, Joe!" Dougie says, sipping his Pepsi.

"That's okay, but it's Jay." He says.

"Oh... well Joe suits you better mate!" He laughs.

"fanks" Danny mutters.

"SO!" I say, breaking the silence.

Suddenly two girls come running over.

"Omg guys! Can we have your autographs?" One of them says, smiling.

"Hey, sure" I smile, taking their pen and signing before handing the paper and pen to Danny who signs then gives it to Dougie.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking... who's that sexy guy sitting there. Yes ladies... it's me!"

We all laugh and talk to the girls for a few minutes before they go back over to their seats. I notices Jay sitting there quite awkwardly.

"Hey, you okay?" I smile at him.

"Yep! Hey Tom, come dance with me, I love this song!"

I laugh and look over at people dancing near the stage.

He grabs my arm and pulls me over. I quickly look back at Danny who looks quite upset but he starts talking to some more girls who come over.

I realise that the song that the girls are covering is 'Halo' by Beyoncé. We start to dance silly together with my arms around his waist. I look at all the other couples dancing and Jay and I look like a pair of nutters.

We get through the song, dancing awkwardly to the music as if we're already drunk. The song slowly finishes as the girls thank their audience and I pull Jay back over to our booth. I see Dougie sitting there alone, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, where's Dan" I ask, curiously.

"I don't remember. I saw him with someone, and then I think he left." He looked up at me.

"What?" I shout, running towards the door, before feeling somebody grab my arm.

I turn around and see a rough looking guy glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I cry, trying to let go of my arm, but he pushes me out the door and round a little corner down an alleyway, with one hand over my mouth.

"Let me go!" I muffle out.

He lets go of me quickly.

I look before me at the one sight I didn't want to see...

**A/N: Thanks! I'm going to put up a part 2 to this one in a while. I haven't updated in what feels like months so I just thought that I'd post this one and then give you part two later on. Well thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wellllllll I didn't think I'd update this quick! Warnings: Homophobia used and swearing. Okay this chapter is very short and I don't really like it that much... but... so yeah anyway here's the 2****nd**** part... enjoy : ) **

**PART 2**

"Danny!" I cry out lunging for the young man spread across the floor. The man pulls me back as I try to get over to Danny. I look up and see someone beating, kicking and just abusing him terribly on the floor. I can't make out who it is but right now I really couldn't care. All that matters now is Danny lying on the floor with blood spurting down his face. He's coughing terribly and I can see a sign of pain in his eyes, he needs me.

"Danny!" I cry out again, he slowly turns his head at me, struggling to get away from the figure.

"Shut up or there will be more damage!" A loud but familiar voice came from the figure that attacked Danny.

Suddenly his body came into view and I looked up at his angry face.

Oh my god.

...

...

...

"Harry..."

"I said shut up!" He boomed at me and grabbed hold of my arm and shoved me against a rusty but locked gate.

I groaned out in pain as I clutched my now bruised and bloody arm.

"Why... are... you...doing...this" I manage to breathe out, scowling at him.

He walks over and I see him holding a knife and a bat, both covered in blood. Danny's blood...

I gulped and closed my eyes, putting my arms in front of my face, not bearing to see what was next to happen.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw Harry just standing there looking at me. Danny was still sprawled across the floor, clutching his waist.

"Come on." I whispered, looking at Harry.

"Just finish me then! You know you want to!" I shout, standing up straighter, giving him a better chance.

"I told you to stay away from me. I told you I don't ever want to see your face again and now what have you done? WHY WOULD YOU COME HERE IF YOU KNEW I WAS HERE? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! YOU DISGUISTING PIECE OF FILTH!" He screamed, grabbing hold of my top and pushing me harder into the gate.

"AND AS FOR YOU!" He yelled, his knife pointing at Danny.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY FOR WHAT, BEING A DISGUISTING PIECE OF FUCKED UP SHIT?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HIM THAT WAY!" I yell at the top of my lungs, pushing him with all my strength down the alleyway.

"Tom!" Danny shouted, standing up and running after both of us.

"WE HAVE JUST AS MUCH RIGHT TO LIVE AS YOU DO! AND I SWEAR, HARRY JUDD. I WILL KILL YOU TONIGHT BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" I yell, daring to say anything.

We push and hit each other out of the alley way and into the road, Danny running to catch up.

"WAIT, TOM!" He yells, running further and grabbing a hold of my waist from behind.

Suddenly all I can see is a pair of bright lights, right in front of my face.

Then a scream.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it there! I love cliff hangers! : P I think I'm going to be uploading a bit more often now but next weekend I doubt there will be a chapter 'cos I think I'll be in Alton Towers! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey... I'm back! Okay... here you go : )**

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Sniffed someone nearby.

"Don't know, that car hit him really hard" Another voice whispered.

My vision has gone as if it never existed; all I can hear is faint voices nearby. Then suddenly I hear a loud beeping as a sight slowly comes to my eyes.

"He's awake, he's awake!" I heard sudden voices shouting, coming closer to me.

I could see really well now, but still not perfect.

"Oh my god. TOM!" I heard, seeing Dougie's small face coming up closer to mine.

I reached forward and touched his forehead. Okay good, I can hear, see and touch now.

I saw lots of people come near me, fussing over me and pulling out lots of tubes and things from my body. What the hell is happening? What are they doing to me? Wait... am I in hospital?

"Thomas, Thomas can you hear me?" An old lady said, bending over towards me.

I slowly nodded.

She got out a board and told me to read what's on it, a bit like an eye test.

"A, Z Q, F, G, T, J and P" I said.

"Good. Okay Thomas, can you sit up?"

I slowly obeyed, Dougie helping me.

"I think we should leave." I looked over and saw the voice coming from Jay, standing in the corner. I slightly smiled at him as him and Dougie walked out. I couldn't quite remember what had happened I just remember seeing two bright lights. I remember I was in trouble... and Danny was there. Oh god... Danny.

"Where's Danny?" I suddenly said, making a few people jump.

"He's okay and well looked after." The lady said, smiling.

...

They had tested me for a few scans, checking that everything was okay. Turns out I have broken my right arm, so that's wrapped up in a bandage, at least I haven't got a sling – I hate them things! Also have damaged my left leg slightly, but they said it should be okay to walk on. They have said that in the accident, my head wasn't effected which was good so it's just an arm and a leg which they said can take around 6 weeks until they're better.

I sat up in my hospital bed. They said its Wednesday so I've been here for 3 nights now; they want me to have lots of rest before taking me home. Also I've had police visiting me asking questions, and a lot of visitors coming! My nurse, Sally walked in carrying my tray of food.

"Here you go, Thomas" She said, her minty breath tickling my throat.

"Thanks, Sally" I said, smiling.

She got my dirty cups and trays and started to walk out.

"Hey Sally?"

"Yes?"

"When can I see Danny? Where is he?"

"Daniel didn't get badly damaged so he's been able to go home."

"What? How come he hasn't visited me?"

"He has a couple of times, but he seems to always be very unlucky as you're always asleep." She laughed.

"Could you somehow contact him? I need to see him." I said, my voice shaking.

"Well seeing as we do have his contact information as he did stay here for a night, I guess we could ask him to come up."

"Thank you. And also... do you know anything about what happened that night?" I asked, curiously.

She put the trays and cups back on the table and she sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Not much, but you came in an ambulance with Daniel and your two friends who were here earlier and the poor boy who seems to have got a slight case of amnesia."

I suddenly spat out the water I was drinking in fright.

"WHAT?"

"Thomas please, don't do that, you scared me! Yes, Harold, his name is, yes? He can't remember anything! We've been doing lots of scans on him and he's had friends and family in to try and jog his memory but nothing is working."

"Really? I can't believe it..." I said, shocked.

"I know. So it was the tall boy with the blonde floppy hair who was just here who found you and called the ambulance."

"Jay" I nodded, slowly.

We sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Millions of thoughts racked my brain; I just couldn't believe that Harry has amnesia! I didn't even think he got that badly hurt, I can remember him trying to get behind me.

"Where is he?"

"Harold? He's been put in a different ward."

I nodded as Sally got back up, got the trays and cups again and walked out of the room; leaving me with lots of thought.

Wow! Harry with amnesia! This is going to change everything! As much as I hate him, I do feel slightly sorry for him but I can't help but think of the benefits this has for Danny and I! I also wonder what they did about Sunday night as SMASH couldn't have played without a drummer and I think nearly everyone there, were there for Harry!

I quickly lapped up my chicken soup which was almost cold by now. Just as I put my tray on the side, I looked up and saw Jay standing in the doorway.

"Hey" I said, holding my arms out.

He came over and I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Tom, how you doing?" He smiled.

"Good, good. Thank you so much for helping!" I smiled.

"Oh no, it's fine! It was hardly me anyway, I just called the ambulance, it was Joel who helped the most!"

"Joel? Who's Joel?" I asked, confused.

"He's the bassist of SMASH. He came outside with me and Dougie and he quickly spoke to the driver of that car and he started to clean you up before he even looked at Harry!"

"Wow really? But why? I've never met him before!"

"I know! Me and Doug had to help Harry as Joel was sorting you out."

"Did you hear about him having amnesia?" I quickly said, releasing my grip on him as he started to squirm a bit.

"Harry, yeah? I can't believe it! It's awful!"

"I know..."

"Tom... you know that I want to know what happened. What happened between you Harry and Danny? Doug is clueless, I haven't spoke to Danny and I don't even want to try asking Harry. Especially as he doesn't know me but lets face it, he doesn't know anyone! His girlfriend came up yesterday and he didn't know who she was even when she showed him photos of them. She was crying a lot when she left, I think he must have broken up with her."

Oh my god, I'll have to talk to Izzy as I don't really think she understands that much.

I sighed as I heard someone else enter the room.

"Dan"

"Tom"

Jay quickly got up as Danny ran over towards me.

I quickly grabbed his waist and we tightly hugged for what seemed like hours.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" I said, crying.

"I know! Oh Tom, I'm just so glad you're okay!"

**(A/N: Yeah okay this part is cheesy :P)**

I didn't even notice Jay slip out of the room, I was just so happy to be with Danny.

"Did you get hurt, hun?" I said.

"Well I was already badly beaten, I've got lots of bad bruises all down my body and I have a broken arm, same as you." He said, pulling his right sleeve up revealing his bandage.

"Oh Danny! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have danced with Jay, if I was with you none of this would have happened!" I wept into his shoulder.

"No please Tom, don't cry! It's not your fault; I should have known something bad was going to happen. What were we thinking, going to a club where Harry would be?" He sniffed.

"Did Harry come over to you inside then?" I asked.

"No, a man came over and said that his daughter would really want a picture and she's waiting outside as she's too young to come in. Obviously I believed him so I went outside and I was pushed into an alleyway which was when I knew it was a trap. Oh it was so scary Tom!"

"I should have been there! I'm so stupid! Well, at least it's over and I think we'll be safe for a while now."

"Don't call yourself stupid Tom! Like you said, it's over now. And yeah we'll be safe. I'm guessing you know everything about Harry having amnesia?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Mmmm"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, holding each other until I broke the silence.

"What time is it?"

"It's now just gone 3pm" Danny said, looking at his watch.

Sally walked in, bringing me some more water.

"Oh sorry boys, didn't mean to interrupt..."

"No it's fine!" I smiled, taking my arms off of Danny.

"Thomas, do you think you're well enough to go soon? As soon as you think you're well enough, you can go. We've written down everything you need to be careful of, or just shouldn't do. And also I've been asked to give this card to you." She said, handing me a piece of paper and a card.

"Thanks" I said as she left.

I opened the card as Danny had a look at the paper. It was a get well card.

_Dear Tom, _

_You don't know me but I just wanted to say that I hope you get better as I was there when it happened. _

_Call me if you want a friendly chat? _

_P.S: I'm the bassist of SMASH. __Joel._

I noticed he had left his phone number to the left of the card and had drawn me a silly cartoon of me playing guitar in my hospital bed. I laughed and Danny looked over, reading the card. He seemed like a nice guy, I think I might call him.

Danny raised his eyebrows when he finished reading but didn't say anything.

"So... I think I should be getting ready to go then!" I smiled.

"Lets see if you can get up" Danny smirked, holding one of my hands, helping me.

I got up fairly easily and felt quite normal on my feet. It was weird I thought I would of had more damage done to me.

"You sure you're ready to go today?" Danny asked.

"Of course! Unless you want me to stay here?" I pouted at the younger man.

"Come here!" He laughed, pulling me close to him and kissing me passionately.

We quickly made it safely out of the hospital afterwards and into Danny's car.

"Dougie drove your car back home for you if you were wondering. I guess you can't really drive that well now?"

"Oh that's kind of him, and yeah I guess it is better to not drive until I'm completely better. Are we in London still?"

"Yeah, it's just near that club."

"Okay."

There was very little conversation on the way home so I just decided to ask him what was on my mind.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?" He said, smiling at me.

"What exactly did Harry say or do to you before I came?"

"Er... well, you saw most of it. He was just saying how I'm abnormal and just nasty things. But you don't need to worry about him anymore." He said, placing his hand on my knee, comforting me.

"Have the police said anything to you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"They obviously found the knife and bat covered by our blood and all down the alleyway." Danny said.

I shuddered at the thought of the police finding that.

"So they're letting Harry get away with it as he has amnesia! That's not fair." I complain.

"Hey, Tom! At least they don't think it was our fault. Come on, we look hell guilty!"

"Guess so." I muttered.

"What did that bloke want anyway?" Danny said, pointing at the card from Joel.

"I don't actually know, but he seems quite nice." I laugh.

"What do you want me to pack for you, as I don't want you to have to get out."

"What?"

"To pack... we're going to my house."

"Aww really Dan?"

"Hell yeah! You think I'm leaving you on your own?"

I laughed. "Okay, just pack; jeans, any tops, a few pairs of converse, underwear, my book, toothbrush and just anything else you think I'll want. I guess it's not that hard to come back if I forget something." I check to see if my keys, wallet and phone are still in my back pocket of my jeans. Yes there are.

"Yes but you shouldn't be driving should you, Mr. Fletcher?" He grinned.

"That sucks... I guess you'll have to drive me around as you love it so much."

"Only if you're good, Fletcher."

We both giggled as Danny pulled up at my house and I gave him my key as he quickly ran inside to pack a bag for me.

I got out my phone and looked at my messages.

Mum: _Tom? What the hell is going on? I read in the paper this morning about you getting into a fight! I told you to be careful! What hospital are you at? _

That was from two days ago, on Monday. Doesn't my mum realise that I'm not going to be texting when I'm barely conscious in hospital!

Carrie: _Tom, mums probably pestering you with texts! I told her to wait! We found out the hospital name from Dougie and went to visit you but they said no more visitors as you already have lots. We told them we're family but they just said to go! Please speak soon Tom, we're so worried! Xxx_

None from my dad as I don't think he knows how to use his phone.

Also one from Jay.

Jay: _I still want to know what happened on Sunday! Don't think I've forgotten! _

I sighed.

I could see Danny looking for things in my room through the window so I blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch.

Me:_ Mum relax, I'm okay! I'll have to talk to you tomorrow, I'm back in town but exhausted, I'll be round sleeping round Danny's. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything and I'm good! X_

Me: _Hey, sorry about the hospital, they were very strict. I just got out an hour ago. I'm back in town but I'm staying with Danny. I just texted mum that I'll come over first thing tomorrow morning and tell you all everything. Don't worry about it now, I need more rest, I'm exhausted. X_

Me: _Talk tomorrow mate? I'm exhausted, sorry and thanks for your help. _

I also thought I should send a text to Dougie.

Me:(To Dougie) _Hey mate, thanks for driving my car back. I owe you. Speak tomorrow, hope you're well. _

I pressed send just as Danny came out with a backpack full of my belongings. He put it in the backseat and he got back in the car as we went off to his house.

As soon as we got there we just collapsed on the sofa together and sat there for a while.

"Dan?" I said, prodding his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that what happened is in the papers?"

"Really? Ugh great, another thing to explain to the public and especially the fans."

"I guess we should just deal with everything in the morning... I haven't been able to sleep properly in days..."

"Because I've been away from you." We both said, simultaneously.

We both got into fits of laughter which ended with us cuddled up on the sofa, falling into deep sleep, finally together.

**A/N: I know this chapter is quite boring but I don't really like doing very long chapters so I thought to end this one here and give you this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading : ) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back! Just got back from my mini-holiday at Alton Towers! Saw a girl with a McFly Radio:Active top so all is good : ) Here's the next chap: **

I woke up to loud snoring in my ear; I got a bit scared, forgetting where I was. I looked beside me and saw Danny lying next to me; I noticed he was drooling on my shoulder. I slowly pushed him so he was leaning on the other side of the sofa. I looked over at the clock, I could just make out the time, 11:20am.

So we'd fallen asleep on the sofa last night, right? I got up and looked around at the sleeping man. Awwr, he looked so cute! I just wanted to hug him! I would, although I didn't want to wake him.

I walked into the kitchen and helped myself to some tea and also had some cereals. (Thank god he has milk, unlike me!)

Around two hours later, Danny was still snoring on the sofa and I had already had breakfast, had a shower, gotten changed into different clothes (as I slept in my clothes last night) and sorted this mop of a hair out. My mum had been sending me lots of texts and she also said that nobody came to the door when she knocked on it. Oh dear... she sent that at 8. I have no idea when she knocked on the door but obviously Danny and I would've slept through it! I sent her a short text telling her I'll be there in a little while.

I looked through my inbox and saw I had a text from Dougie.

Dougie: _That's okay! I like your car! Hey Tom guess what? I just realised that some girls gave me their numbers last night! I knew that the cowboy hat would do something! _

I laughed reading his text. Dougie is mental but god knows what my life would be like without a crazy friend!

Me: _Lucky you, Doug. BTW, you do know you're crazy right? _

I sighed looking at Danny. He's not going to wake up, I can't get a kiss before I go. Maybe I could just wake him up, but I'd feel mean doing that.

I need him to drive me anyway as my car isn't here and he isn't letting me drive.

I tiptoed over to the sofa and slowly bent down, over Danny. I leaned in and kissed him faintly. His eyes suddenly bolted open and when he realised he was with me, a cheesy smiled appeared on his face.

"Morning" He breathed. "You smell nice"

I laughed. "Thanks, Dan"

He sat up and looked at me wearing clean clothes and shoes.

"Where you off to?" He asked.

"My parents' house. They obviously want to hear about Sunday night."

"Oh. I'll drive you hang on." He said, getting up. "What are you going to tell them? The truth?"

"I'll have to read a newspaper article before I go though, because I don't know what the public already know. And yeah I'm just going to lie from there. Tell them that you, me and Harry got in a fight with some other guys and we'll tell the public and fans that too."

"Okay, we'll get a paper before we go. But what if someone that was there tells the truth what happened?"

"Then we're fucked mate." I said, laughing. Danny however didn't look amused.

"Tom, seriously. I don't want any more trouble about this band anymore!" He said, going upstairs.

I sighed. "Danny where are you going? You need to drive me?" I smiled.

"Give me a few mins, I need a shower."

He went in the bathroom and soon enough, I could hear the water run and his beautiful vocals echoing from the room.

"I'll be your man!" He was singing over and over again. I think that's all he knows of the song now.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

...

A little while later and I heard the doorbell ring. I went to get it and saw my mother standing there.

"Tom!" She shouted, walking into the house and giving me a hug. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Mum, I told you I was going to be fine!"

"I'LL GET IT!" A voice boomed as Danny came running down the stairs, wearing only boxers with love hearts on them. His face sank when he saw my mum's shocked face.

"Okay... I'll see you later then Tom..." He said before rushing back upstairs.

"Uhh" I groaned, looking back at my mum.

"Everyone wants to see you. Were you thinking of coming over?"

"I was, I was just waiting for Danny because I shouldn't really drive..."

"Come on." She said, tugging my arm, pulling me out the front door.

"Bye Dan!" I yelled, before closing the door and getting in the car with my mum.

It was quite silent on the way to their house as I think my mum would rather my dad and Carrie to be there when I explained.

I completely forgot about needing to read the article in the paper or online. I got back to their house and as soon as I walked through the door, I heard a few shouts of my name as my dad and Carrie came and almost knocked me over, hugging me.

"Ow guys, my arm!" I said, nudging away from them.

"Oh sorry, son!"

"Come on, we should sit down and have a talk about this." My mum said as we walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Okay... well. We were out with the guys... and well, can I read what's in the paper first?"

My dad reached for the table and handed me Monday's copy of 'The Sun'. They're forever making stories up about the band. I remember once when they were saying that Dougie made out with a goat. Well I guess it seems like something Dougie could have done...

I firstly noticed the headline: MCFLY JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF EACH OTHER!

I sighed and quickly scanned through the text, they didn't know much. Thank god they thought it was Harry, Danny and I that had got in a fight with someone else. I looked at the one picture they had of Harry and I lying next to each other in a pool of blood and there were ambulances all around us. You couldn't see Danny but you could just see Dougie at the side with his cowboy hat on.

Okay now it's time to lie to your family, Tom.

Great now I'm having conversations with myself in my head...

I looked up to see 2 stern faces at me. Carrie sat beside me and a tear rolled down her face. I'll feel so mean for lying to them! But I just can't tell the truth.

"Well basically everything that happened in here is true." I muttered.

"So you weren't in a fight with Harry?" My dad asked.

"No. Danny and I were in a fight with a guy who was, well, mocking us and Harry suddenly came and the guy attacked him too."

"Well, where did this man go? He has to be locked up!" My mum shouted.

"The police have him; they've taken care of it." I gulped, I hate lying to my family. I know I'll have to tell them sometime soon...

"Was Harry helping you... or?"

"Well no, he hates me, doesn't he? But I don't have a clue how he knew to come, I think he was asked to by someone."

My mum sighed.

"What did you injure then?" Carrie asked, quietly.

I looked at her then back at my lap. "Right arm and left leg."

"Can I see your arm?"My dad said, coming over.

"Yeah. The arm is quite bad but my leg is fine."

My dad examined my arm carefully. "It looks very painful."

"It is."

"Also what happened to the driver. She should be locked up too!" My mum said, loudly.

"Don't worry mum! The police are taking care of everything!"

"So where's Harry? Is he still in hospital because he looked very bad after getting hit?"

"Well, yeah he is still in hospital. And he's been forgetting everything and the doctors are sure he has amnesia..."

"What?" Carrie said, suddenly.

"I know! I still can't believe it!"

"Wow..." Was all my dad could manage.

"Has he seen his parents?" My mum asked.

"Apparently he didn't have a clue who they are."

"I hope he gets better." Carrie said, unaware of the events that had happened between Harry, Danny and I.

"Hmmm..." I say.

...

I had spent a few hours just talking and laughing with my family. They seem pretty convinced about the whole story I made up. I just know that they'll hear the truth about it one day and it won't be from me.

It was late afternoon when I realised that I'd left Danny for ages. I should be getting back to him soon.

"Hey guys, I really do think I should be going in a minute. It's getting a bit late and I need to go and cook something for Danny."

"Ahh okay, honey, I'll drive you back." My mum said, getting up.

"Thanks, well I'll keep in touch then." I say, standing up and giving Carrie and my dad a hug.

"Bye!" They both say in unison.

I smile and my mum and I walk out the room through the front door.

"Love you!" Carrie shouts, as I leave.

"Love you too!" I yell back.

We get in the car as my mum drove me back over to Danny's house.

"Okay so please be safe Tom!" My mum said as we stop outside Danny's house.

"Yes! I will be, I promise mum! Just please don't worry about me!"

"Okay. Well, I'll see you soon, then? Maybe you could come over for lunch one day, bring Danny?"

"Yeah, we'd like that." I smile, getting out of the car.

"Bye Tom, love you"

"Love you too, mum." I said walking over and knocking on the front door as my mum drives away.

I wait for a little while and there's no reply. I decide to ring him.

...

...

...

...

"Hi, Tom!"

"Danny, where are you? I'm outside!"

"Oh sorry! I've just gone to a... erm... shop."

"A shop." I repeat.

"Yes."

"So how long are you going to be?"

"I'll leave now. See you in a bit."

...

It was around an hour later when Danny finally got home.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled as he got out of the car.

"Shop."

"I've been standing in the rain for like an hour!"

"Sorry." He said, unlocking the front door and letting us both in.

Danny quickly turned the kettle on and made us both cups of tea as I sat down on the sofa.

"Here you go." Danny said, handing me the tea and sitting down next to me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Okay Tom, what's wrong?"

"Where were you? You said you were leaving an hour ago!"

"Yeah... well, I got a bit obsessed and forgot..."

"So, where's your shopping?"

"Well, I didn't get anything in the end. It was a clothes shop and I was just looking around. It also was quite far away."

I sighed and took a gulp of tea. I don't believe him one bit! He hates shopping!

He moved up closer to me and put an arm round my waist.

I pulled away from him.

"Tom, don't you believe me?"

I sighed. I don't know what to believe.

"So... how did it go with your parents?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Did you... lie?"

"Yeah" I said, finishing my tea and slamming the mug on the table. I quickly went upstairs and undressed whilst getting into his bed. I know it's only around 6 but I just can't stand to be down there at the moment. He's pissing me off right now and I just don't believe him. Why can't we be honest with each other?

...

I'd slept for a few hours when I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked around the room and felt for my phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I grunted.

"Tom, everything alright? I didn't wake you up or anything, did I?"

It was Jay. I looked over at the clock and saw it had just gone 8 o'clock.

"Err... no." I said.

"So when are we going to talk about this then?"

I sighed. I'd completely forgotten about that. I have no idea what to tell him.

"Listen, Jay. There's nothing to talk about. We just got in a bit of a fight with some guy."

"Who's 'we' then? You, Harry and Danny?"

"Yes. Just don't worry about it or anything; the police have dealt with it. I've already had the same conversation with my family this morning."

I heard him sigh over the phone.

"Why would you get in a fight with some guy then? What did he say?"

"He was just saying rude things. It was mostly because he was drunk."

"Okay then. Are you at home now?"

"At Danny's" I reply.

"Oh sorry! I didn't realise. I'll go then."

"No, don't worry. He's downstairs, I'm not really talking to him..."

"Er... why?"

"Just been arguing because he's not being honest with me!" I say, then explain about what had happened.

"Oh... erm... well, I'm sure he was telling the truth..."

"Maybe, but would you believe that if your partner said that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hmmmm, okay..."

"I should go now, see you soon Tom, and stay safe please!"

"I will." I laugh. "See you, Jay!"

"Bye!" He said, hanging up.

I sigh. Maybe Danny really is telling the truth. He just seemed so guilty...

**A/N: Another quite boring chapter... sorry : / I've got a hell of a load of ideas coming soon though! Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing! Your reviews make me smile a lot! **


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and felt a pair of arms sneak their way around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Danny's blue eyes looking back at me. I quickly sat up and pulled away from him.

"Morning" he whispered, putting a hand on my back.

"Morning" I smiled at him. I felt so bad about yesterday, I think he was telling the truth.

I got up and stretched. I pulled back the curtain, letting the sunlight hit my eyes. I heard Danny get up behind me. He had his back turned to me and was looking through his wardrobe. I walked over and put my arms around him. He jumped slightly and I immediately burst into tears.

"Danny, I'm so sorry about last night! I should have believed you!" I sobbed.

"Hey... It's fine." Danny smiled, hugging me. "Why don't we do something tonight? Dinner and a movie?"

"Danny Jones, are you asking me out?"

"Why yes I am!" He giggled.

I grinned. "Great! So what time?"

"How about dinner first around 7, then go for the movie?"

"I'd like that! As long as we can see Top Cat!"

He laughed. "Anything for you."

...

I'd told Danny that I need some stuff from my house so just after lunch, he drove me there.

"Okay then." He said, pulling up on my drive. "I'll see you later then." He said, winking, as I got out of the car and blew him a kiss.

"Thanks!" I shouted, walking to my house as he smiled and drove away.

I got up to my room then looked at my watch. It's just gone 2. Okay, I have around 5 hours. I got out my phone and looked through my contacts until I found who I wanted.

Carrie.

"She's not at school today, is she?" I asked myself, remembering that it's Friday.

I decided to call her.

...

...

...

...

"Hi Tom!" She answered, brightly.

"Hey! Are you at school?"

"No! It's a teacher's training day today so we're off!"

"Ahhh... I thought you'd be out with your friends?"

"Nah... we couldn't think of anything to do."

"Ahh okay. Er... do you have any spare time?"

"Sure... depends what it's for..."

"Well I just need you for a – well, stylist."

"Ooh.. have a date tonight?"

I laughed. "Yes! So please can you help? I need you Carrie!"

"Okay, sure. Seeing as you can't drive, I'll get the bus, see you in 5 minutes. Bye!" And with that she'd hung up.

...

3 hours later and I was back in my house with Carrie. We'd just gone to the hairdressers and got my hair cut, which I really like how it turned out. We'd also gone shopping and bought some new clothes and shoes.

"Okay, now to dress you!" Carrie said.

I opened all the shopping bags and took out all of what we had bought.

Carrie layed out a few outfits on the bed.

"Okay, try these on, then show me them!" She said, leaving the room.

I slowly did how she asked and looked in the mirror first. I liked the colour of the top; it looked nice with the boots. I opened the door to show Carrie.

"Wow that looks amazing!" She smiled.

"Why don't we take a picture of each outfit so we can decide at the end what one we prefer?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" She exclaimed, pulling out her phone and taking a snap of me."

"Okay! Now try the others on!"

...

A little bit later and I had tried all of the outfits on and was not lying down looking through the pictures.

"I really like the baseball jacket on picture 2" Carrie said.

"Yeah same... but do you think it looks kind of weird for a date? I mean shouldn't I dress up a bit?"

"Hmmm... I wonder what Danny's wearing! Shall I ask Dougie or Vicky to go round to his house to help?"

We both laughed.

"You can't do that! He'll know we asked them to!"

"You know what? I always like the very first outfit, I think you should go with that one."

"Really? Well thank god, because that was my favourite!"

Carrie grinned. "Well go on then, get them on!"

She left the room once again as I found the clothes.

The top was a nice material that was plain but cotton. The shade of brown was almost identical to the pair of short lace up boots we had bought. I pulled on the dark blue jeans and added a trendy denim jacket so it didn't look like I'd bothered that much. I just hope Danny's wearing something similar!

I opened the door and saw Carrie beaming at me.

"Ta-da!" I grinned.

"Nice... give us a twirl!"

I frowned but gave her a little twirl. "Do you think Danny will like it?"

"I'm sure he will, Tom! Don't worry about it, you look fabulous, with all the thanks to me!"

I laughed. "Thanks Carrie, you know I couldn't have done it without you!"

"I know" she said, grinning.

...

It was 6:30pm and I had just cooked Carrie some dinner and then insisted that I would be fine driving her home.

I got back and checked my texts.

Danny: _Is Mr. Fletcher ready for his special night with Mr. Jones? : D xxxxx_

I laughed. As how cheesy as it is, he's so sweet!

Me: _Yes I am Mr. Jones! xxxx_

Several seconds later and I received another text.

Danny: _Look outside... xxxxxx_

I quickly ran over to window at the front of the house and pulled back the curtain. My eyes gaped open at what I saw.

A glittering black limousine outside on the edge of the road. A window rolled down and Danny sat in the back, grinning at me. Oh my god, why is he so perfect? I grinned back and ran away from the window and over to the door. I took a deep breath and let myself out, walking over to the limousine.

The driver got out and opened the end door for me. I smiled and saw Danny sitting there.

"Evening."

"Evening" I grinned, getting in next to him as the driver shut the door behind me.

Danny put his arms around me and leant in close so I could feel his deep breath on me. He kissed me tenderly and it was a very different kiss, a loving, caring, romantic kiss. I put a hand through his hair and stroked the back of his neck.

We pulled away and I looked deep into his eyes as we both shared smiles.

"You look amazing by the way hun, I love the haircut" He whispered.

He had defiantly tried hard tonight too. He looked amazing in a brown blazer, grey top and dark jeans along with a pair of brown converse and a tie covered with guitars.

"Coming from you! You look stunning, every girl will be looking at you tonight."

I blushed saying that and looked at him as he blushed too.

"Thanks, but will I be looking at them? I have eyes for only one person tonight."

We giggled as he put an arm around me and I snuggled up close.

...

A while later of being in our glamorous limousine for the night, we got to our destination.

Danny was let out of the limo first and he walked over to my side and opened the door for me. He's such a gentleman; it's actually rather embarrassing watching Danny like this... but it's so sweet!

I got out and smiled at him as he closed the door behind me.

I looked firstly at the sweet man and then at where we were. We were near the sea somewhere; it looked quite strange, there was a small little building you could see with a black door.

"Danny..."

"Shhh" Was all he said, as he took my hand and pulled me through the door with him.

All I could see in the room was a narrow staircase, which was curvy so you couldn't see the end, which was right in front of us, there were lights on the steps but the whole room was pitch black. I could only just make out Danny next to me.

"Danny wha-"

"Come" He whispered, taking me down the stairs. We had to squash together as it was so narrow.

I heard music playing softly but gradually getting louder as we got down the curvy staircase.

There was a man in a black suit standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling.

"Good evening gentlemen." He beckoned us through into this amazing room which looked so glamorous and romantic. I looked around and saw a stage where a band were playing soft music. There were quite a few couples here, but it was still very peaceful. He took us into our own little section of the restaurant. It looked so posh in here; there were roses on the centre of the table and a bottle of champagne at the side along with two glasses.

"I'll come back shortly to take orders, gentlemen" He smiled, before walking away back to where the other guests are.

Danny and I sat down opposite each other at the table and smiled, looking around the restaurant. I'd only just realised but this was an underwater restaurant! Looking out windows, we could see all kinds of fish swimming by... fantastic! I looked over at the stage and complimented the band that were playing. There was a guitar player along with a pianist, saxophone player and drummer. The music was like soft rock, I loved it. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I turned back to Danny looking at me.

"Danny... this is amazing!"

He smiled at me.

"Thank you so much! It's just fantastic, the whole thing. Firstly the limo and now this amazing restaurant! Just thank you so much Danny. This is perfect for our first date."

"Anything for you." He smiled.

It's weird thinking that this is our first date when we've been dating for quite a bit now!

...

A while later and we both had a lobster thermidor in front of us and glasses of champagne. I was cracking up at all of his sweet and funny jokes. I loved how we were dating but were also best friends.

I tried not to think too much about yesterday as a small part of me still is curious about where he was, but I really do believe him.

"So this is the quite posh part of the date. Then we're off to the cinema to see... what's it called again?" He smiled.

"Top Cat!" I grinned, feeling like a child.

"Awww... I can't wait. There's a time at 9 o'clock."

I looked at my watch, it had just gone 8. "Me too."

...

We left the restaurant after watching the great band play more songs and went back up the strange staircase.

The limo was outside. I wonder if it had been there the whole time we were in the restaurant. The man beckoned us into the limo. I snuggled close up to Danny again, in our usual position.

Soon enough we arrived at a cinema. We got tickets and went inside. There wasn't that many people in there. Sure enough, there were lots of girls smiling at Danny. Even though Danny was gay, I still felt so jealous. I saw him smile back before turning his attention back to me as we found some seats and settled down ready to watch the film.

I got very excited when the film started as Danny took my hand once again.

...

We walked out 2 hours later; I loved every minute of it! I wonder if Danny did, most of the time I saw him looking at me though...

We got out of the cinema and got back in the limo that was outside still.

"Is there anything you need from your house?" Danny said, as we drove back home.

"I don't think so..."

"Okay. Well we can always go out again to get anything." He smiled.

The journey home was very peaceful as we listened to soft music, having my head rested on Danny's shoulder. We got home in about an hour.

The limo stopped outside Danny's house as the man in the suit came and let Danny and I out.

"Thanks, Tim." I heard Danny say to the man.

He shook hands with him as he got back in the limo and drove off.

I smiled and took Danny's hand, making our way inside.

We collapsed on the sofa, I was exhausted. It was around midnight now.

"Dan" I whispered.

"Yeah." He said, tiredly.

"Thank you for everything. You're amazing and this whole night was the best night of my life."

"I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed it too, especially as I was with you."

I leant in and kissed him for about the tenth time tonight.

"Are you tired?" He said.

"Yeah... shall we go up?" I asked.

"Can you be bothered?" He laughed.

"Not really, lets just sleep here tonight then." I grinned as he pulled me on top of him and we fell into deep sleep together.

**A/N: A very cheesy but sweet chapter! Haha I hope you liked it, I defiantly enjoyed writing it. : ) Also once again, thank you to all reviewers and just anyone reading this! : D **


	16. Chapter 16

"Danny! Get your arse up! We're going for a jog!" I shouted from the kitchen. I was dressed sporty with shorts, trainers and a baggy top.

"What! Huh?" Mumbled a very tired Danny on the sofa.

"You heard me! Now get up, have a wash and get dressed! I hope you're okay from the accident, I am. Let's go! Come on, Dan! "

He slowly got up, walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek before going up stairs muttering to himself. "The things you make me do, Fletcher."

I smirked and opened the fridge, taking out two icy cold water bottles for our jog.

Soon enough, Danny was ready and out the door in his most sporty clothes. I followed him and we started off slow, jogging up the road. He took the water from my grasp and had a sip. "What made you into jogging anyway?"

"Just a change." I smiled, grabbing his hand.

A little while later and I decided we should stop for a minute as Danny was red in the face and looked like he was going to throw up. There was a park next to us so we went and sat underneath a tree.

Danny collapsed on the floor and rested his head against the tree. "Ahhh, my heart hurts!" He whined, resting his hand on his chest.

I took a gulp of water. "I thought you were supposed to be the athletic one, Jones?"

"Oh yeah! I haven't been running in months!"

"It's jogging, and if I can do it then so can you!" I grinned.

"Rude!" Danny laughed, hitting my arm.

"Hey, your phones vibrating." I laughed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, taking his phone out of his shorts pocket.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"No-one." He frowned, putting it back in his pocket.

I sighed. "Okay, are you ready to leave yet?"

"No." He whined, pulling me to him.

"Owwww! You're killing me!" I laughed.

"Oh sorry." He laughed, tickling me.

"Dan! Oh my god, stop!" I gasped, standing up.

We both chuckled as I pulled him up.

"Come on! Let's go!" I laughed, taking off again, Danny running behind, catching up with me.

We got back to Danny's house shortly afterwards. "How did you get those clothes anyway?" Danny said, suspiciously, walking to the kitchen.

"From my house." I said, following him.

"What? You're not supposed to drive!"

"We went jogging today, I think I can drive! And besides, I didn't drive... I walked."

"Oh... how long did it take?"

"Not long... roughly 15 minutes."

"Okay. Do you want to make some lunch or something, I'm going to have a shower."

"Okay... what's the time anyway?" I ask, looking at the clock. It's 11am.

"Okay, I'll make you something too."

"Awwrr you don't have to..."

"I know!" I laugh. "But I will. Now have a shower, you're all sweaty!" I giggle.

"Tuna sandwich please!" He shouts, running upstairs.

I laugh. "Sure."

As Danny gets in the shower, I start to make our lunch.

As I had just finished one sandwich, the phone rang from the hall. I quickly dash out to get it.

"Hello, Jones residence?"

"Ah, hello. Is Danny available to talk?" A female voice answered.

"Actually he's just got in the shower! Who's calling? I can ask him to call you back." I say, curiously.

"It's Catherine. But no, it's fine. I'll ring back again later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I slowly put the phone down. Catherine, who's that? What did she want to talk to Danny for? As far as I know, he doesn't ever have anyone ringing him. Especially as he doesn't really know anyone apart from his family, Dougie and I. And this woman sounded very posh... and just different. Is Danny cheating on me? With a... woman?

Danny suddenly bolted down the stairs.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask the same thing. Who's Catherine?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Catherine called? Oh- she's... my doctor."

"Your doctor?" I questioned.

"Yes, she spoke to me the other day. Just checking that my health is still good. From the... accident."

"But how comes that I haven't got a call from my doctor, especially seeing as I was damaged more than you?"

"I told Catherine that you're staying with me so she's been asking about you too."

"Oh" I whispered. I feel awful... why do I always have to jump to conclusions when things with Danny are just a little bit odd?

I looked up and saw him still looking at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine." He mumbled, looking away from me.

We both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before the phone ringing loudly again.

Danny walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hi... Yes. Okay. I'll have to talk a bit later. Okay... bye." He muttered, before slamming the phone back down.

"Was that her?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"It's okay. I don't mind... ring her back."

"No it's fine. I'm not in the mood for talking anyway." He said, walking into the garden and sitting down at the table.

I sighed. Why do things always have to be difficult? We were great yesterday! Is it because we practically live together now... maybe we need a bit of a break.

I sighed and sat in the living room, grabbing a magazine to flick through.

I sat reading the magazine over and over again for a few hours, whilst Danny had locked himself away in the garden. The phone rang again. I don't suppose Danny is going to hear it. If it is this Catherine person again, then I'd like to talk with her.

I walk over to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who's speaking?"

"Tom... are you wanting to speak with Danny?"

"Yes, is he around?"

"No." I say, suddenly.

"Oh okay... well could you tell him to give Catherine a ring again please?"

"Okay... but could I just have a quick word please?"

"Okay..."

"Well... you work at a hospital, right?"

"Yes... St Marcus' Hospital in London."

"Okay. My names Tom Fletcher... I was staying in the hospital a few days ago. Could you tell me if there has been anything wrong with any scans that you did on me whilst I was staying there as I didn't get to know all of them?"

"Why would you want to know that? Is there a problem at all?"

"No... isn't that what Danny has been asking about, why you've been talking to him lately?"

"No... I've been talking to and seeing Danny... but nothing about his or your accident!"

"Oh, okay!" I quickly slammed the phone down.

I turned around and saw Danny standing there.

"Tom... please... I can explain." He was bright in the face, and looked terrified.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well come on then, WHAT IS IT?" I yelled.

"Tom, please! Just calm down... have a cup of tea." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I swatted his hand away. "NO I WON'T HAVE A CUP OF TEA!" I spat at him.

He looked at the floor. "You don't understand... Nothing happened with Catherine... I barely know her!"

"So... tell me then, why were you visiting her?" I said, calming down slightly.

"I wasn't visiting her... I was visiting the hospital..."

"Why? Danny is there a problem with your health or something?" I said, feeling slightly guilty.

He stood there for a few seconds not saying anything.

"Danny?"

"No."

"No? There's not?"

"No."

"So tell me then! Why were you going back to that hospital?" I tried to keep my temper down but just couldn't.

"I was...erm..."

"Yes...?"

"Please, Tom! I only kept it from you because you'll hate me!"

I stood there, shocked. "What is it Danny? How could I possibly hate you? Unless you're cheating on me or something..."

"No shut up, it's nothing to do with that!"

"WELL THEN, WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" I shouted, furious and annoyed at his secret.

"I need to rest." He muttered, trying to walk around me to get to the stairs. I grabbed him wrist and pulled him back.

"Oww Tom!"

"Tell me now!"

"Oh for god's sake! I was visiting someone!"

"Visiting someone... And who could that be that would make me hate you? Is it like an ex girlfriend or something? Or maybe it's a new boyfriend!"

"NO! I swear! It's..."

"Yes?"

"Oh fine! It's Harry!" He yelled, running upstairs into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Oh my god!"

It was 3 hours later, 5 o'clock. I had walked back to my own house to think properly. I was sat on the end of my bed, head in my hands.

What the hell was he visiting Harry for? We hate him! Was he even telling the truth? Was it Harry he was visiting or just an excuse for the time he had spent with Catherine... I need to ask him, I really do. But I decided to call Jay instead.

"Hey, Tom! We haven't spoken much! How's everything?"

"Hey... things are quite...well bad."

"What? What's happened?"

"Just been arguing a lot with Danny... so I've gone home now."

"Oh... Tom. I'm sorry! Do you want to talk about it... or?"

"Yeah, I do." I said, quickly.

"Shall I come over?" He asked.

"No, let's go out. Just take me to a club."

"Tom... are you sure? Just come over and we can talk about it..."

"Fine... but then can we go out?"

"Sure!" He laughed.

I laughed. "Okay, I'll leave now then?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute." He said, putting the phone down.

I didn't really want to discuss it with Jay as he doesn't really know Harry that much and how dangerous this is...even if Harry does have amnesia! I guess he will just pester me about it all night if I don't tell him. I shouldn't have said anything...

I got to his apartment quickly, went up to the 7th floor and knocked on his door. He quickly opened it.

"Tom! Hey, come in!" He said, giving me a hug. I held on to him, it had felt like ages since I had had a nice hug from a friend.

I let go of him and walked into his apartment. It was still as clean as last time. I went and sat down on the sofa whilst he made us some tea.

"Here." He said, handing me a mug and sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"So... are we going to talk about this?" He said, facing me.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"I mean... if it's something personal... you can trust me."

"No, I know that. I'm just still confused and I don't have a clue what to believe."

"You could start by briefly telling me what happened?"

"Oh right, sorry."

I decided to say it fast and get it over with.

"Well, he was getting calls from this woman called Catherine. Danny said she was his doctor or something checking up on how his and my health was. I asked her if she worked at the hospital where we stayed at and she said yes. But then she said that she wasn't talking to and seeing Danny because of anything to do with the accident. So I obviously assumed he was cheating on me but then he told me he was..." I quickly blurted out.

"Woah Tom! Take a breath!" Jay interrupted.

I took a few deep breaths.

"So what were you going to say?"

"He told me that he was visiting someone... and that someone was Harry."

"Wow..." Jay said.

I don't think he could really say anything else. "Listen Jay, I know it's weird for you as you've never met Harry so you have no idea what he's like. He wrote me and Danny this when he found out we were together." I said, handing his the letter. I had remembered to bring it as I knew I'd need to show him.

He took it from me and quickly read through it.

"Oh my god Tom. I'm so sorry! I never knew!"

"No, it's fine...You probably think I'm strange for wanting to go to that concert as he was performing there."

"Yeah, it is quite strange! Why did you?"

"I have no idea...I was just bored, and it was there so I just thought we could go..."

"Wait...But doesn't he have amnesia?"

"Yes, but I'm still deciding whether this is dangerous, as he might be able to remember some things..."

"I think you'll have to just talk to Danny, Tom. Who else can you get answers from?"

"Yeah I was thinking about that, and I think I might call Catherine..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I don't have her number but I guess I could just call the hospital and ask for her. She would tell me the truth whilst I wouldn't have a clue if what Danny says is true..."

"Yeah I guess so...Or you could speak to Harry?" He smiled.

I laughed. "No way! He wouldn't know who's been visiting him anyway let alone what they've been talking about!"

Jay giggled. "Okay, speak to Catherine. But talk to Danny straight after and see if he says the same thing."

"Good idea, thanks." I smile.

"No problem" He grinned. "So what are we doing tonight then? Or are you going to call the hospital up now?"

"Nah, I don't really feel like talking to her now. Just take me to a club."

"Okay... if that's what you want! I don't really know any as I haven't been living here long... "

"Oh who cares what one? Just any one, I need to forget about all this for now and just have some fun! And obviously you do too..." I said, pulling his tie off of him.

"Hey, what's wrong with the tie? I've got back from work!" He said, frowning.

I laughed. "Nothing! It's just you're always dressed really smartly and then there's just me in jeans and a T-shirt"

"Alright Thomas, I was going to get dressed anyway!" He laughed, walking into to his room to get changed.

I sat awkwardly, looking around at the walls for a few minutes whilst he was getting changed. I noticed he had lots more photographs of people I didn't know.

He quickly came out dressed casually with jeans and a shirt on.

"Okay! You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah! Do you want to take a taxi?"

"Sure, I'll call one." I said, getting out my phone and dialling the local taxi company.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until we saw the taxi draw up outside.

"Let's go then" I said, following him out of his room.

"So where are we going?"

"I know a cool club in our area." I said.

"Okay!" Jay smiled.

We got outside and scrambled into the taxi as I told the driver the name of the club.

Minutes later and we were stood outside of a fully packed club.

"Cool! Let's go then!" I said, dragging Jay inside.

I found a booth similar to the one in that club where we had the accident. Jay went and got some drinks.

"Cheers" We shouted in unison, slamming our glasses together. A few girls suddenly came over and introduced themselves, asking to join us.

"Sure, why not?" Jay smiled.

It must have been a few hours later, but I was collapsed in a booth in the corner of the room, some random girl sticking her tongue down my throat. I pulled away suddenly. My vision had gone mental. How many drinks had I had?

"So—rrr-yy" I slurred, getting up and moving away from the booth.

"Jay!" I shouted. I couldn't hear myself over the music. I slapped a hand to my forehead. I had a splitting headache and I couldn't even see where I was. I walked around in circles, crashing into other people, receiving several comments.

"Jay!" I yelled, louder this time. I fell against a wall and dried the sweat on my face with my sleeve.

"Please god, help me." I whispered. I didn't have a clue where I was either.

"Jay!" I yelled once more, holding back tears.

"You okay?" Some guy said, walking past me.

"Wha- no!" I said, but he had gone.

I stumbled over and grabbed onto a table next to me for support.

"TOM!"

I slowly turned my head around to see the person yelling my name.

"Whaaat- the fuck .. are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I was going to ask you the same question..."

Who would think that he would be here? What a coincidence...

Danny.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So summers finally here for most of us at school :P I think I can finish this story over the summer... what do you think? Haha well here's the next chap. **

"D-D-Danny?"

"How much have you had to drink Tom?"

"I d-dduno" I stuttered.

He grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's get you home."

"NO! I need to find Jay!" I screamed, pulling away from him and walking off.

"Tom! Send him a text when we get you home."

I choose to ignore him and went off looking around the whole club for Jay. I noticed that Danny was following me. I stopped and slowly managed to grab my phone out of my pocket, I had no new messages. I tried to look for the time on my phone but just couldn't read the numbers, not even with squinting my eyes.

"Tom, we have to get you home." Danny said to my ear.

"I don't want to leave! I was having fun and I need to find my best friend!" I shouted.

"Having fun? You was leaning against a table, almost passed out and crying!"

"WAS NOT! I JUST HAVE A HEADACHE!" I yelled, turning my back on him once again.

"Which is why we need to get you home! Please Tom! I can't leave you like this!"

"Since when the hell do you care?" I spat.

A group of people came over to us.

"Danny, what are you doing? Come back and sit with us!" A red haired girl said.

"Yeah, go and sit with them, Danny." I muttered, walking off.

I heard Danny shout loudly to his 'friends'.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go early. I need to take my boyfriend home if that's okay?"

'Boyfriend!' Since when was I his 'boyfriend!' Sure we'd been dating for a while but I had never called him my 'boyfriend' before!

I clutched my head as too many thoughts came in. The music was majorly loud and the alcohol was defiantly kicking in more. All I could see was a sea of people and a figure coming over to me shouting my name several times. I think it was Danny but I can't tell. I close my eyes and feel myself being pushed around. I feel as if I'm asleep and am sleepwalking.

"Hey, can I get a taxi?" I heard the man shout into his phone. Yes, it was defiantly Danny. I couldn't be with him now, I needed to get away. I needed to find Jay, or maybe he had already left and couldn't find me.

I try to reach into my pocket to take my phone out but I have no energy to barely move as I'm suddenly pushed into a taxi. I felt Danny get in next to me and shout his address to the driver.

I felt a hand stroking my hair as I lay down. "You'll be okay." He kept on saying.

I closed my eyes to make the searing pain go away.

I don't know where I am but I woke up with still a quite bad headache. The first thing I see is daylight. Then I see someone walking over to me.

"Good, you're awake. Tea?" They said, handing me a mug.

I sat up and took the mug from them. Looking at them, I realise it's Danny...

"What am I doing here?" I gasped, putting the mug down.

"Listen, Tom. Don't freak out or anything, you probably can't remember a thing about last night."

"Last night..." I muttered.

What did happen last night? I remember seeing Jay. We were sitting on his sofa just talking, that's all I can remember apart from having a massive argument with Danny...

"I.. I have to go." I quickly said, getting up and running to the door.

"Wait!" Danny said, running over and blocking my way.

"Move!" I yelled.

"Tom... just calm down. We have to talk." He said, calmly.

I sighed and sat back down on the sofa where I was sleeping.

"Sorry you had to sleep on the sofa... you were so bad last night..."

"What the hell happened last night?" I shouted, annoyed.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked, confused.

"No..." I whispered.

He sat down next to me. "Well, you was at a club... and I- er was there too."

I had vague images floating through my mind about the tables and chairs; I could also remember a bar.

"I- I think I can remember some things..."

He nodded. "I had to take you here... you were too drunk."

I sighed. "Was Jay with me?"

"I think so, you were shouting his name."

"Where's my phone?"

"On the table." He nodded in front of me.

How couldn't I have seen it? "Thanks." I muttered.

I saw that it was 1pm. I quickly called Jay, it went straight to answer phone.

I sighed. I'll just have to leave a message.

"Hey Jay, it's Tom. Are you okay? I'm fine, but I need to talk to you, so call me? Bye!" I said.

"Tom." Danny whispered.

I looked at him. "What?"

"I never got a chance to explain..."

"So you were visiting Harry... why?"

"I- I just needed to see what he's like..."

"Surely that wouldn't take more than one visit."

"Well Catherine keeps on calling me and asking me to visit him more. He seems to really like me. I know, it's strange."

"Wow..." I whispered.

"But Tom, listen! I've been asked to go to the hospital one last time with you and Dougie, they think that we're his best mates so we should help him. I told them that we really aren't friends but they're trying to convince me."

"What do you mean? Help him?"

"Well... he's coming out of hospital very soon and they need someone to be there with him as his parents have moved out of the country and Izzy's not going to do it now."

"Oh my god! Why are they letting him out now?"

"I don't know... they think it will make things easier to make his memory come back. And they said he has most of his memories with us, so we should be the ones to help."

"And... why has his parents moved out of the country?"

"Well, Harry didn't have a clue who they were. I think that they're quite upset and just want some time away..."

"That's not going to help him though..." I sighed.

"Tom?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

I sighed. "No. I never did hate you, Danny!"

He smiled. "So are we okay?"

"I guess." I smiled.

"I'm sorry!" We both said, simultaneously.

"No it's my fault, I was so harsh on you!" I said.

"I should have told you the truth, though!" He said.

"It's fine... do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes! But do you forgive me?"

"Yes" I grinned.

He put an arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss. He tasted sweet of tea and sugar.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"Me too." He smiled.

"So, you said you were there last night? What a coincidence!"

"Haha yeah..."

"Who were you with?" I asked, curiously.

"Just some friends from school. I met my friend Tracy, and we decided to go to that club and she invited other people from school." It was quite mental.

"I do actually have a memory of that night.." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Haha... oh yeah. So- erm... will you be my boyfriend?"

I giggled. "Sure, why not?"

He laughed. "Good! Awwrr I'm glad to have you back, Tom!"

"Me too." I smiled.

"So you, me and Doug have to spend the rest of our lives looking after some git that we hate?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He laughed.

I sighed. "So we might as well get it over with and go to the hospital."

"Are you feeling okay though?"

"I'll live." I say.

"Alright! I'll ring Doug, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good thanks." I said as he left the room to call Dougie. I picked my mug of tea off of the coffee table and took a sip, it was still warm. I quickly guzzled down the British beverage before Danny came back into the room.

"Okay, so Doug can come."

"Did you explain it to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he understands much about why Harry is acting strange though. I mean, we all know how dumb he is."

I laughed. "That's rude, Daniel!"

"Ahh well." He laughed.

"So what time are we going?" I asked.

"Whenever... shall I call the hospital?"

"I suppose." I said.

He quickly called the hospital to let them know that we're coming and then called Dougie and told him that we're going to pick him up.

We left the house and got in the car. Just as Danny was about to drive off, I stopped him.

"Dan, if there are any other secrets or anything, please just tell me..."

"Why would you think that there's any other secrets?"

"I don't! I'm just a bit sick of hiding things from each other, so let's just be honest with each other. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll start first then. I have something to tell you..." I said.

"What?"

"Well..."

"Come on Tom! What secret is it? I want to know!"

"You know the other day when we were playing cards?"

He nodded.

"I totally looked at your cards when you went to the toilet!"

"Oh my god Tom! Seriously, you got me worried! Next time I'm taking them with me though!"

We laughed.

"Just thought I'd be honest and tell you." I grinned.

"Let's go." He smiled, reversing off the drive and over to Dougie's house.

We finally got Dougie and had got to the hospital. We walked into the reception area.

"Hi, we're here to see Harry Judd."

"Okay, just a minute." The lady said, looking in a book.

"Could I have your names please?"

"Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher and Dougie Poynter" He said, pointing at Dougie and I when he said our names.

"Oh yes, his doctor wants to see you three. 3rd floor, room 314."

Danny thanked her as we made our way up to the 3rd floor and into his ward.

**A/N: Just think I'll leave this chapter here :D Not a cliff hanger like usual but hope you liked it... :P **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again : ) For my next story, it will probably be McFly related. I've got a poll up on my profile to see what pairing you'd like to see me write about. So please could you just quickly vote or message me your favourite? Thanks... well enjoy :P **

"Danny, Tom, Dougie. I'm so glad you came." A young woman with dark hair came over to us.

"Hi Catherine." Danny said.

Danny turned to Dougie and me.

"He's only just learnt my name so take it slowly and don't really ask him questions as he doesn't understand that well. Also they seem to think that it's Post-traumatic amnesia that he has, but it seems to be worse as he can't spell or read that much but can still talk."

"Okay." I said as Dougie nodded.

We followed Danny over to where Harry was. He looked shocking, didn't look like himself at all. He looked really pale and had red rings around his eyes. He had a nurse sitting by his bed, helping him read something.

Catherine walked over to the nurse and dismissed her. "Harry, your friends are here to see you. Danny, Tom and Dougie." She said in a babyish voice.

"Danny." He repeated.

Danny walked over and sat next to him. "Do you remember your best friends, Dougie and Tom?" He said, pulling us over to him. I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Harry!" Dougie exclaimed.

Harry looked quite frightened of Dougie. Danny turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"D-danny, who are t-these people?" Harry slowly said, pointing a finger at Dougie and me.

"They're your best friends, Harry."

"Oh..."

"Remember their names. Dougie and Tom." Danny said, sternly.

"Doug-ie. To-m" Harry said.

Even his voice had changed, he spoke in a confused way, braking some words up and some things he said didn't make sense.

"Try and remember their names as they are your best friends." Danny slowly said. It was like talking to a 5 year old.

"Harry, do you think you could go back to living out of the hospital?" Catherine said, sweetly.

Harry slowly nodded, but still looked confused.

"Harry, you can stay with me." Danny smiled.

I stared at him. What the hell? I didn't mind spending a few days with him... but living with him? That's a bit too much!

"Danny can I talk to you." I muttered.

He sighed, but got up and walked over to the corner as I followed him.

"What's up?"

"You seriously want him to live with you?"

"Shhh... he can't stay on his own! Do you mind?"

"Oh am I staying with you again, then?" I smiled.

"I thought you would have wanted to."

"Can't he stay with Doug?" I shouted, quietly. **(A/N: I don't know if you can shout quietly...) **

"We are not letting him stay with Doug! C'mon Tom really! Dougie! God knows what Dougie would do to him..."

"Does Dougie understand what's wrong with him?" I asked.

We both turned to look at Dougie who was now belting out Five Colours In Her Hair, trying to get Harry to sing along.

"Obviously not..." Danny muttered.

We quickly ran over and told Dougie to shut up as Harry looked terrified.

Catherine let Harry out of his bed and handed him his clothes to change into as we all left and she shut the curtains behind us.

"Can you just try not and act like that, guys?" She whispered, mainly looking at Dougie.

We nodded, slowly.

Harry came out from behind the curtain. We all turned to look at him and smiled.

"Okay, let's get you lot downstairs then." Catherine said as we all followed her downstairs to reception. Danny grabbed hold of Harry's hand. Even though I knew it was just to help him get down stairs as he wasn't used to it, I still felt quite jealous as he wasn't holding my hand...

When we got to the reception we were given a thick book about what Harry can and cannot do from a nurse.

"Just remember that he does remember some things, try showing him photographs or just things that could jog his memory a bit. We don't have a clue what he'll remember or not so just try saying stuff and he may remember or may not... it's completely random." Catherine muttered.

"Okay" Danny said.

"Oh and here's the belongings he had when he came to the hospital." She said, handing us a carrier bag which just had his phone, keys and wallet in.

"Alright." Danny said.

"Take care of him and ring or visit us if there are any problems. I think you should try and spend as much time as possible with him." Catherine said.

"Okay, see you soon then." Danny said, pulling Harry out of the hospital and Dougie and I followed.

I got in the passenger seat next to Danny in the car and Dougie and Harry sat in the back.

"Doug, do you want to come back to mine or shall I take you straight home?" Danny said, turning to look at him.

"Take me home please Dan, I'll miss Dora the Explorer otherwise!"

I giggled, classic Doug. We made our way home; it was quite awkward as nobody spoke much.

Danny broke the silence. "Tom, shall I drop you off home to get your bags?"

"Okay, although I might stay at my house as you have a visitor." I said the word 'visitor' slowly.

"Why does he live with you D-danny?" Harry said, which made me jump from his sudden voice.

"Er... I just get lonely on my own." Danny replied, which surprised me as he didn't tell him we were together. I mean, Harry wouldn't react like last time, would he?

"Please stay, Tom. I need your help." He whispered, resting a hand on my thigh.

"Okay. But can you take me home first?"

"Sure."

When Danny dropped me home I quickly ran around the house packing everything again as I had unpacked before. I remembered to bring absolutely everything I needed so I didn't have to keep on going back home to get more stuff. I also picked up several things that could help Harry's memory, like photos and McFly albums.

When I was ready, I drove over to Danny's house and knocked on the door.

He quickly answered. "Hey Tom, come in! I've let Harry have a go on my old drum kit and he hasn't forgotten a thing! Got the same talent."

I came in and left my bags by the stairs as I followed Danny into the lounge where his old drum kit had been put and Harry was pounding away, naturally on the drums. Even though I still hate him, I decided to make an effort.

"Very good." I smiled.

"Harry, look who's came over!" Danny smiled, putting an arm around me.

"Hi, Tom." He said. Danny and I both seemed very surprised at how easily he remembered me.

"Hi." I whispered.

There was a long silence. "Shall I, er, make some lunch or something?" Danny asked.

"Lunch..." Harry said.

"Food..." Danny said slowly.

"Please!" Harry smiled.

Danny looked at me.

"Yeah anything, thanks." I smiled.

"Harry do you want a Marmite sandwich?" Danny asked.

"What's Marmite?" Harry asked, curiously.

"It's your favourite. Trust me." Danny smiled.

"Okay." Harry grinned.

Danny left the room to go to the kitchen. Harry was looking at me, I went over and sat on the sofa and he instantly came and sat next to me.

"How are you, Harry?" I asked.

"Good thanks, how are you?"

"Great" I smiled. "Hey, I want to show you something..." I got up and walked over to Danny's CD stand. I picked out 'Above The Noise' as it was the most recent and I put it into Danny's CD player. I sat back down and handed Harry the CD case.

"Do you remember recording this CD with us two years ago?" I asked.

"McFly." He said slowly, reading off of the CD case.

"Yeah, that was our band. You, me, Danny and Dougie. Do you remember Dougie? He was there at the hospital earlier?"

"Yes... he was singing something... it was kinda weird."

I laughed. "Dougie was singing a McFly song, it's called Five Colours In Her Hair. Do you remember it?"

"Maybe..."

There was no response from listening to the 'Above The Noise' CD so I swapped it with the 'Room on the 3rd Floor' CD and handed him the case for that one instead.

"This is Five Colours In Her Hair." I said, as the song played.

We listened to a bit of it and it shocked me when Harry started singing along.

"You remember it?" I smiled.

"Yeah... I like this song."

We listened to the rest of the album and ate our sandwiches that Danny had brought in.

"Wow... this Marmite stuff is really nice!" Harry grinned.

Danny and I exchanged glances at each other before giggling.

"Well it is your favourite." Danny smiled.

We spent the rest of the day showing Harry photos of all the memories we'd had as McFly. He said he could vaguely remember some pictures. He could especially remember when we filmed the music video for Transylvania. He even started singing a bit of it, just by looking at a picture of us dressed as women! I'm so glad that some of these pictures had worked a lot, just as I'd hoped.

It was quite late in the evening and Danny had driven Harry back home so he could pack a bag as he didn't have anything with him. When they returned Danny walked past me and muttered. "He didn't even recognise his own house..."

Wow! That's surprising!

"Harry, you're sleeping in a spare room upstairs. When do you want to go to sleep? It's 10 at night now." Danny said.

"I'm actually very tired now, so can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure. Tom, show him his room."

I sighed and walked upstairs as he followed me. Going right up onto the 3rd floor there was a small-ish room with an en-suite.

"Here you go." I said, turning on the light.

"Thanks." He smiled, putting his bag on the bed.

"There's a bathroom in there, so you can go pee or have a shower whenever." I said as he giggled.

"Thanks, Tom."

I sighed then smiled and left him there as I made my way back downstairs to Danny. He was sitting on the sofa, so I decided to join him.

"Is he alright up there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

I sighed. "How long do you think he'll be here for, Dan?"

"Not long, hopefully. I just think it's best for him not to live on his own... he can't really handle it at the moment, but I'm sure soon everything will be better. And, I guess we could trust Dougie with him, as he needs to get friendlier with Harry."

"So we can just dump him with Dougie?"

We both giggled.

"No! We can't! Dougie can have half a week and we can have the other half... just see what happens." He laughed.

"Okay... But can't we just leave him in a hotel?" I laughed.

"Aww you're so mean! Why don't you leave him with your friend?"

"Who? You mean Jay? Oh my god, I just remembered I haven't heard from him all day! Let me call him again..." I said, getting out my phone and dialling his number.

It went straight to voicemail again, I sighed and hung up. Straight away I had an incoming call, from him.

I smiled and answered it.

"Hey, Jay."

But it wasn't Jay who answered.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hiya! I've had lots of spare time to write this lately! :D Enjoy this chap : )**

I was surprised to hear a man answer the phone. It wasn't Jay though. They had a very deep voice.

"Hello. Is this Tom speaking?"

"Yes..." I said curiously.

"This is the Camden Town Police you are speaking to. Are you a friend of Jay Carter?"

"Police? Yeah, me and Jay are friends... where is he?" I asked.

"Your friend got into quite a bit of trouble last night, he's gone missing."

"I'll be there in a minute." I muttered, putting the phone down.

"What's that about?" Danny asked.

"That was a call from Camden Town Police Station. They said Jay got in trouble last night..."

"Oh! I'll drive you, come on." He said as we ran out the front door and into the car.

"Wait, can we just leave Harry?" I asked.

"He's probably asleep by now... and we won't be gone long, will we?"

"I don't know...Danny I'm scared!"

"Why? I'm sure everything's okay with him."

"Yeah, but why did they call me? I must have something to do with it, especially as I was with him last night..." I whispered.

"I don't know, Tom..."

"Do you know how to get there?" I muttered.

"I'll figure it out; it's only about 15 minutes away." Danny replied.

We got there exactly 15 minutes later. We ran inside and was directed by some people where to go. We were took into a room where a few policemen were sitting waiting for us.

"Sit down please Mr...?

"Fletcher and Jones." I said, then nodded at Danny.

"Mr Fletcher and Mr Jones.

We took our seats opposite the policeman.

"Mr Fletcher, do you have any idea what has happened to Mr Carter?"

"Well last night, we were out at a club... I sort of got lost from him in there and he took me home." I said, pointing at Danny.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When we got to the club. I don't really remember what happened but we were just sitting down and were having a drink. And next minute I was with- er him." I said, pointing at Danny again. I decided not to mention the fact that some random girl had her tongue down my throat for most of the time.

"Okay. What was the club called?"

I told them the name of the club and where it was, they asked me a few questions about Jay and what he looks like.

"Mr Jones, were you with them?"

"No, I went separately with some friends and just so happened to bump into Tom."

"So you didn't see Mr Carter?"

"No, I don't even know him really."

"Okay. Well, we were told there was a lot of rebellion going on last night at some shops down the street. Crashing glass windows and braking into shops. We were told by a lady about what a few of them looked like. Also a man working at the club you went to said that your friend was there."

"But how do you know exactly what he looked like... and where did you get his phone?" I asked.

"Well, this was in the street by one of the shops." He said, lifting the phone up. "And there are pictures of him on here. The man working at the club was telling us who they remember he was with, and they described you. And he had a picture of you on here under your name." He said, showing me the picture.

"Oh okay. The Jay I know would never try and crash open a shop! He was probably as terribly drunk as me..."

"Probably."

"Are there any people who know who he was with?"

"Well the lady who told us what he looked like, said he was with a huge crowd of people. Men and women."

"Oh... I doubt he knows them..." I said, quietly.

"No... well we've put missing posters out around here... and have called other friends but can't get through to his family..."

"Oh.. they live in Germany."

"Oh okay, do you also know where he works, or is he unemployed?"

"He's an estate agent, I can't remember the name of the company but it's just round the corner from where I live."

"Okay. Could you just fill in this please?" He said, handing Danny and me pieces of paper to fill out some personal information.

We quickly filled out all the information, then gave them back the paper.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Goodnight." He said.

"Night." I muttered before I followed Danny outside to the car.

When we got back home we had a bit of a talk about where we think Jay is. I'm so worried, what kind of mess has he got into?

"I'm going to sleep, I'm shattered." Danny said, getting up.

"Yeah same, it's like 11 o'clock now." I muttered, following him upstairs.

I quickly undressed awkwardly in front of Danny, then flopped onto the bed falling asleep.

The next morning,l we arranged to invite lots of Harry's friends to come over and make lunch for everyone.

"Tom, you can go out and buy some food and I'll ring up lots of his friends." Danny said.

"Okay." I replied. "Hey, Harry! Come with me so you can choose what foods you like the look of."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Dan, do you know all of his friends?" I asked.

"Yeah... I know most of them."

"Oh wait! That reminds me... one sec!" I exclaimed, darting upstairs and looking for that card that was given to me in the hospital by Joel, which I had filed in a notebook with other birthday/Christmas and get well cards.

I ran back downstairs and handed it to Danny.

"It has his phone number on it, call him and tell him to invite the other members of SMASH."

"SMASH." Harry repeated.

"Yeah... do you remember SMASH?" I asked.

"Vaguely" Harry sighed.

"Okay, so what time should we throw this little get together/lunch party." Danny giggled, taking the card from me.

"Well it's 10am now, so tell them to come for 1? That should leave us plenty of time to buy the food and prepare it..."

"Okay, I'll tell them one. Here's my keys." Danny said, throwing me his car keys.

"Thanks." I shouted as Harry and I made our way, driving to Tesco's.

"We used to do our shopping here every Sunday, do you remember Judd?"

"Judd?" He said, confused.

"Your last name...?"

"I don't remember shopping here."

"Oh okay." I said.

We rushed around picking out mini sandwiches, crisps, a few cakes, mini sausages, salad, wine, beer and lots more.

I was glad Harry had a bit of an input as he choose a white chocolate cake which he liked the look of.

We got back to Danny's house at ten to 12. Harry helped me bring all the shopping in as I locked the car.

"Ahh you're home!" Danny smiled, taking a bag from us and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, have you managed to get hold of everyone?" I asked, handing him the keys and dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yep! Everyone answered and can come! Joel said that he needs to ask the others but he can come, so that's good. It's a shame that his family don't really want to help as they've left the country..." He sighed.

"Did you call Izzy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she said she can't come."

"Or won't" I muttered.

"Anyway! Let's sort everything out ready for when our guests arrive!" Danny said brightly.

Harry helped us unpack the shopping and put them into bowls on the counter. I got the cakes out and put them on cake stands whilst Danny prepared a salad. We would of gone in the garden but as we were in November, it wasn't really ideal weather to.

Once we had finished we tidied the house up a bit and looked around, impressed with how everything looked.

"Who's coming over?" Harry asked quietly.

"Some friends of yours and you remember Doug." Danny said.

"Okay."

I looked at the clock. "Some people should be arriving soon. It's almost 1 o'clock."

**A/N: A bit of a random place to stop this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long :P **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again! :D Just want to say a massive thanks to **_**Neon Douche**___**and **_**kbeto**_**who always review with kind comments :) **

It was mid-afternoon and all of Harry's friends had turned up. We played music quite loud and everyone seemed to be enjoying the food. I stood in the corner awkwardly as Danny was getting Harry to talk to all his friends. Harry looked very confused at who the people were, but he got in a friendly conversation with one of his old friends from school. I didn't really know anyone here, apart from Dougie.

I kept on seeing Dougie walk past me to the food table, getting more cake. I think he's trying to do it sneakily... but we all know he's the one who's been eating all the food...

"Hiya." I heard a voice next to me.

I turned around and saw a shorter man with very pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You're Tom, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I said, awkwardly because I didn't know who he was.

"I sent you a card when you were in the hospital... I'm Joel."

"Oh yeah! Thank you so much for that card, Joel! It was really sweet of you. I was planning on calling you so we could hang out but I just forgot I guess."

He laughed. "That's okay."

Joel and I decided to go and sit in the garden as we could have a quiet chat as nobody was out there. I walked over and sat at the glass blue table as Joel came and sat opposite me.

"So you knew Harry very well?" He asked.

"Well yeah, we obviously were in McFly together. But-er... something happened and we weren't really friends anymore." I said, awkwardly.

"Oh its okay, he told me about what happened with him, you and Danny."

"Oh... so you know the truth about what happened in our accident?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah... the public don't seem to know anything. But really don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Not that I know of... unless he's told the other guys in the band... but I doubt they'd tell, why would they want to?"

"I don't know."

We came off of the subject of Harry and started talking about our interests. I found out that he was a massive fan of science fiction movies. We talked and laughed about Star Wars and Back To The Future a lot.

"Listen Tom, the guys of SMASH have been thinking... and seeing as Harry can't be in the band anymore... we were wondering if you wanted to join?" Joel said, quietly.

"Wow... er... I don't know. I can't play drums!" I laughed.

He giggled. "That's okay, because Ryan, who is one of the lead guitarists, also plays drums and he was going to swap and be the drummer so you could be the other lead guitarist with Alex, if you wanted to?"

I sighed. "I don't really know... I mean, I'd feel a bit weird joining another band without the others..."

"Yeah, I figured." Joel said, quietly. "Well if you change your mind, just ring me."

"Yeah, I will." I smiled.

Suddenly Danny popped his head into the garden.

"There you are Tom! Haven't you noticed that nearly everyone's gone?"

"No... I guess they probably got bored as Doug ate all the food." I said.

Me and Joel started laughing.

Danny stood, looking impatient.

"You know Joel, who sent me the card in hospital?" I said, pointing at Joel, who smiled awkwardly at Danny.

"I know." Danny muttered.

"I should go." Joel said, quickly.

"Oh okay." I said, getting up with him.

I didn't know whether to shake his hand or give him a hug as I had only just met him. But he gave me a quick hug.

"Oh wait, can I have your number Tom?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" He quickly grabbed a pen and wrote it on the back of his hand.

"Okay thanks!" He said, before smiling and leaving.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Danny.

"In the kitchen." he answered, simply.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I barely saw you during this little party!" I laughed, putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, it was quite annoying having to introduce Harry to all of his friends. He didn't seem to like most of them, so a lot of them started to leave." He sighed, pulling me inside the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry! How was it seeing your friends?" I smiled, sweetly.

Danny must have got Harry cleaning parts of the kitchen as he was wearing a bright green apron.

"A bit strange... they seem okay though." He muttered.

"Good." I said.

My phone suddenly started beeping, making Harry jump.

"Ooh sorry, it's just my phone." I said, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice.

"Joel?"

"Yep!" He laughed. "Well... what are you doing?"

"Nothing really." I laughed.

"I missed having a friend to talk to. Let's go out." He said.

"Really, now?"

"Sure! Why not?" He said.

"No reason. Yeah I guess I could, are you outside?" I asked.

"No... I live a few doors away from your boyfriend."

"That's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... so come on, let's hang out. Go to the cinema or something? I live at number 72 by the way."

"Okay, cya in a minute then!" I said, before hanging up.

I looked at Danny and Harry who were staring at me.

"Have fun!" Harry smiled.

I smiled awkwardly.

"Do you mind?" I muttered to Danny.

"Mind about what? I don't care that you're going out with what's-his-face but..."

"But what?" I asked.

He pulled me over to the hallway, pretending that he's lost his phone there.

"Don't leave me with him." He whispered.

"Come on Danny! Why not? He's been fine so far!"

"Tom... you don't understand –"

"Yes I do Danny! I know what he's like and we hated him, but I think everyone deserves a second chance and I think ever since Harry got amnesia, he's been a better person!" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "Tom please.."

"Just send him home or something? I don't know! Bye!" I said, pecking him on the cheek and skipping out the door over to Joel's house.

I saw Danny sigh before slowly shutting the door. I felt a bit guilty, but even though I still didn't like Harry _that _much, I wanted to try and make an effort with what he's been through with this. I'm sure it can't be that hard!

I quickly knocked on Joel's door and he opened it straight away.

"Hello!"

"Hiya!" I smiled.

"Thought you'd come! Well, shall we go to the cinema or what?" He asked.

"Cinema I guess!" I grinned. "I still need to see 'The Amazing Spiderman'!"

"Me too! Let's see that then." He laughed as we got into his car and drove to the cinema.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Thoughts on Joel? I thought to make them see Spiderman just as I'm seeing it tomorrow : ) Also sorry I won't update at all tomorrow and probably not Saturday... **


	22. Chapter 22

"Wow that film was great!" Joel grinned as we were leaving the cinema.

"Yeah, much better than I expected!" I said.

I looked at my watch; it was almost 6 o'clock.

We walked over to the car and drove home.

He parked on his drive then stopped before getting out.

"Do you want to come in and have a drink?" He asked.

"I shouldn't really... Danny didn't really want me to go... I don't know why but he just doesn't seem to want to be on his own with Harry..."

"Ahh... that's okay. I guess it must be hard for you both... having to live with him."

"Yeah... really hard. Do you know where he lives anyway? He moved out of his first house, didn't he?"

"Yeah, everyone thought he left the country but he didn't, he just moved house. It's about 15 minutes away, in the next town."

"Ah okay, thanks." I smiled.

"Well, you should go back now then! I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, thanks for tonight, it was fun." I smiled, hugging him and getting out of the car walking over to Danny's house.

I knocked on the door and Danny answered.

"Hi." I said, walking inside. "Where's Harry?"

"He went over to a friend's house." He answered, shutting the door.

"Oh... do you know what friend?"

"No, he just told me a friend."

"When did he go?" I asked.

"About an hour ago" He shrugged.

"Okay." I said, walking into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. I got out my phone, going to call Harry but then got an incoming call.

I glanced as it said unknown number but I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Tom Fletcher?"

"Yes, who's calling?" I asked.

"The police station, we just wanted to know if you have seen or heard of Jay Carter yet."

I'd forgotten about Jay...they still hadn't found him?

"No sorry... I'll call straight away if I do though."

"Okay, thank you for your time." He said, putting the phone down.

"Was that Harry?" Danny asked, walking over to me.

"No, the police station just wanting to know if we have seen Jay." I replied.

"Oh."

"We better call Harry anyway. I can't believe you just let him go!"

"It doesn't matter... I didn't want to be alone with him after you ditched me." He muttered.

"Please Danny... it was just one time! I trust him now anyway! I think we can all be good friends again- and we should!"

"He's mental." He muttered under his breath, but I still heard him.

"Well yeah... old Harry was, but I think that new Harry is nicer and deserves a second chance."

"He's still the same person."

I sighed. "Dan, remember you told me to try and make an effort with him? That's what I've done!"

"I know... that was then..."

"What do you mean? Has something happened since then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well..."

I jumped by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I quickly went over and opened the door. Harry was there.

"Harry!" I smiled.

"Hey, I've been over with Dougie since he invited me! We've been talking and... well he wants you two to come over!"

"Okay..." I turned to Danny, who had stopped in the kitchen doorway.

"Whatever." He mumbled, following Harry and I out the door and into Danny's car.

"Did you walk there earlier then?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's only a quick walk there."

"Did you remember where he lives then?"

"He told me..."

"Ah okay."

I got in the front next to Danny as Harry got in the back as we made our way over to Dougie's house.

When we got there, Dougie let us in straight away.

I'd forgotten what his house looked like; it had been ages since I'd been there. I remember that the whole house was pink and there were lizards, snakes, tarantulas and lots of other weird pets he had on the loose.

The first thing I saw when I walked in– besides the life like figure of Dora the Explorer was that Dougie had set up a little band stage with a drum kit and guitars and microphones.

We all walked in curiously, huge grins on Harry and Dougie's faces.

"Doug, what's going on?" I asked, nervously.

I looked at Danny, he was really pale. I took hold of his hand which made him jump a little, but I smiled at him.

"Well, Harry and I have been talking... and we've been going through McFly songs, playing just our parts. He knows tons of the songs!" Dougie exclaimed, smiling at Harry.

"No." Danny muttered.

"Huh?" I said, looking from Danny back to Dougie.

"No way!" He said louder this time.

"Dan, what do you mean?" I asked, letting go of his hand.

"Don't you realise what they're about to tell us, Tom?"

"What?" I asked, annoyed at not knowing what's going on.

"They were about to say that they want McFly to happen again! Isn't that right, Doug?" Danny shouted.

I looked at Dougie and Harry, who were both very pale and trying to look away.

"Maybe." Dougie muttered.

"Wow... really?" I asked. "That seems cool!"

"What?" Danny stuttered.

"Yeah... I know that deep down, you've wanted McFly to get back together as much as I have – right from the start!" I said to Danny.

"Are you mental?" He shouted.

I felt hurt. "What...?"

"You can make a band, all you want, but don't expect me to join! Go and get another guitarist!" He shouted, about to walk out the door.

He pointed at Harry, who now looked just as confused as me. "And as for you! You stay away from me, from now on!" He yelled, storming outside and slamming the door.

I saw a tear fall from Harry's face. I sighed and walked over and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry Harry..." I whispered, rubbing his back – trying to comfort him.

"I- I just wanted to have some friends." He sobbed. "Why do a lot of people seem to hate me?"

I looked over at Dougie who seemed quite upset.

"I think I'll just have to speak to him." I muttered before running outside and trying to catch up with him.

**A/N: Didn't think I'd update today! But anyway... hope you've enjoyed it :) **


	23. Chapter 23

I ran outside and saw him leaving Dougie's front drive in his car.

"Dan, wait!" I yelled, running to get to him before he went off.

He saw me and stopped the car suddenly.

"You want a lift?" He said, rolling the window down.

I stood there puzzled. "Dan..."

"Listen Tom... if you want to put McFly together again then you can! I don't mind!" He said.

"It wouldn't be the same without you! And besides... I don't really think I'd actually want to anyway!"

"What? You said it was great!"

"I know... it sounded great but not if we both still have those memories before Harry got amnesia."

Danny sighed. "I think we need to talk...get in."

I opened the door and got in next to him as we drove back home.

"So..." I started.

We had been sitting on his sofa for about 10 minutes, neither of us saying a word.

"So..." He murmured back.

"Dan, this is stupid! There are obviously a lot of things that we need to talk about – about McFly, about Harry, about everything! Nothing seems to be working out lately!"

"Just tell me one thing... do you like Harry? Remember everything he did to us? He attacked both of us! Remember this?" He said, holding up a small crumpled up note.

I peered at it. "Where did you get that? I always have it in my pocket!"

"Well... I guess that you must have left it upstairs at some point..."

He was holding up the note that Harry had written to us a long time ago in May, it was now November.

I took the note from him. "You think that I've forgotten all of that? That's the only reason why I still have doubts about him! He may not know who we were... but he may remember himself."

"Wait... what are you saying?" Danny asked, confused.

"I'm saying that we show him this!" I said, waving the note.

"I was considering that actually..." Danny started.

"Well then, let's do it! We need him to remember this!" I said.

"What, go now?"

"Yes!" I smiled. "I don't really care what he says... I just have a feeling he might react to something that has been handwritten by himself!"

"I think you're right...Okay let's go!" Danny grinned nervously, getting up.

We arrived at Dougie's house quickly after and I explained that Danny wasn't feeling that well but we had to talk to both of them.

We went into the lounge, Dan and I sitting on a sofa and Doug and Harry sitting on the sofa opposite us.

"Now." I started. "Firstly Doug, you don't know anything about this. We never showed you or told you. Harry, you obviously know."

They both looked terribly confused and scared. Danny and I looked at each other before he took the note from me.

He cleared his throat and began to read slowly:

"_Dear Tom and Danny,_

_I have decided that I should leave you two as happy as you can be._

_So I've decided to quit the band, I don't care what any of you think, I just can't stand you two making this band look like a f*cking gay squad._

_I've told Fletch already, and of course he's going mental, but I don't ever want to see you two again._

_You can tell Doug however you want, because it's not my choice, it's yours._

_I wouldn't be able to stand being around you, I strongly disagree with this relationship, it's sick and just plain messed up._

_Farewell Gay Fags! – Harry" _

We all sat there silent, after he finished reading.

"I-I wrote that?" Harry stuttered, taking the note from Danny.

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" I asked him.

He brushed his hand over the note, carefully feeling where his pen had left bumps on the paper.

"I-I actually think I might remember..." He whispered.

"Wow" I whispered.

"I-I don't understand." Dougie said, quietly. "Why would he write something as mean as that?"

Danny and I looked at each other before looking at Harry.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Danny said.

All three of us were now looking at Harry.

"I don't remember. Are you two...?" He said, looking at Danny and me.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." I said firmly, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

There was silence for a few minutes before my phone started madly ringing. I quickly drew it out of my pocket.

"H-hello?"

"Tom Fletcher, this is the police station. We have your friend."

"What?" I gasped. "Yeah, I'll be there right away!" I quickly hung up and turned to Danny.

"They have Jay."

"What? Really? I'll drive you, let's go!"

"Wait guys!" Dougie suddenly said. "It's my birthday tomorrow, do you remember?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Yes! Of course, Doug. I remember!"

"Then come to my birthday party!" He smiled, handing Danny, Harry and I invitations.

"Also give this to Jay. I don't know him that well but maybe he can come." Dougie said, handing me Jay's invitation too.

"Thanks Doug." Danny and I said.

"Hope your friend is okay." Harry muttered.

Danny glared at him and we ran out the door and into the car.

We quickly got to the same police station in a matter of minutes.

"I'll wait here." Danny said.

"Are you sure, it might be a while?" I said.

"Yeah, I shouldn't really come in..."

"Why?" I asked, cautiously.

"No reason." He muttered.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." I said, giving him a quick kiss and running inside.

I was told once again where to go and I went into the same, small room.

"Jay!" I gasped, looking at the young man sitting down. He looked happy and healthy.

"Hi, Tom" He smiled nervously.

I sat down opposite him and looked at the same policeman.

"We found Mr Carter walking around in Blackpool a few hours ago.

"_Blackpool?_" I said. "What were you doing in Blackpool, Jay?"

He gave me a look showing that he's not really allowed to speak.

"He insisted that after that night he was just visiting family up there. Can you confirm that he has parents that own a house in Blackpool and now have gone back to Germany?" The policeman said.

I looked at Jay, he was giving me a pleading face.

"Yes, that's true." I said confidently to the policeman. Was Jay lying? Was he really with his parents?

"Alright... we've given him a fine for the damage he did to them shops and just told him to be more careful when he's out drunk."

"Okay." I said, unsure of what else I could say.

"Could you possibly take him home?"

"Yeah, sure" I muttered.

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher."

I smiled at him then walked out the door, Jay following me.

It was silent walking out of the police station. We walked outside and went over to where Danny was parked and got in the car.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait." I said to Danny, quickly kissing him.

"That's okay. Hi Jay" He turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi." He smiled back.

I told Danny where Jay lived and we drove in silence for the next few minutes until we got to Jay's house.

"Thanks." Jay muttered.

"Jay, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Okay." He said, getting out of the car.

"Dan, you can go home. I just need to talk to him... it might be a while."

"I can't leave you to walk home! Especially in this weather!"

"It's fine... really. It's only a short walk to my house so it's probably just as short to yours."

"Oh...fine. See you later then babe" He smiled.

"See you." I laughed, getting out of the car.

Jay had already gone inside the building, I quickly rushed inside to get away from the heavy rain as I saw Danny slowly drive away.

I made my way up to the building, up to Jay's floor and knocked on the door.

He quickly opened it and then walked back and sat on the sofa. I walked inside, closing the door behind me and went and sat next to him.

"Jay..." I started, slowly. "Where were you really?"

He sighed but didn't say anything.

"I mean, I know you were lying and I lied to a police officer too! You can tell me, really..." I whispered.

"I can't tell you..." He finally muttered, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You'll hate me..." He whispered.

"Jay... please tell me... I'm scared." I said, quietly.

"Ask Harry." He muttered.

"Harry?"

"I can't tell you... but he can."

"But... you couldn't have been with Harry... he's been staying with Danny and me..."

"I wasn't with Harry... but he's the only person who can give you answers."

I sighed. "But I want answers from you, Jay!"

He sighed and muttered something about wanting a drink before disappearing into the kitchen.

I guess I would just have to ask Harry about whatever this was.

I walked into the kitchen; Jay was looking for a clean glass in the cupboards.

"Fine... I'll ask Harry. Here take this." I said, handing him the invitation for Dougie's party.

"What's this?" He muttered, finally looking me in the eye. I noticed his eyes were much paler and greyer than before.

"It's Dougie's birthday tomorrow and he's having a party... he wanted me to give it to you. Hopefully you can come?"

He smiled properly for the first time today. "I'm sure I could turn up."

I grinned. "Great. I should be going now... and Jay?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking up.

"I could never hate you... you're my best friend." I smiled, before departing his apartment and leaving him alone for the night.

**A/N: Jay's okay! But what is it he's hiding...? I also think I'm only going to be writing 1 or 2 more chapters to this story before its finished! *le sad face* **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have no idea what you'll make of this chapter. You'll probably be very shocked though. Anywayy... I'm not saying anything else... enjoy : )**

I woke up the next morning to Danny making pancakes downstairs. I crept down and smiled, watching him cook.

"Morning" He grinned when he noticed me watching.

"Morning." I smiled.

"I made pancakes!" He smiled, giving me a plate.

I laughed. "They smell nice!"

We quickly devoured the pancakes and then I remembered what day it was- Dougie's birthday.

"It's Doug's birthday, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah... that reminds me, I need to buy him something..." He said, putting our plates in the sink.

"Same. I have no idea what to get him though..."

"Yeah...let's go shopping in a minute and have a look around."

"Okay." Danny agreed before I went off and got dressed.

My phone beeped saying that I got a text.

Jay:_ Hey, I'll meet you at the place where Doug's having his party tonight then? _

Me: _Yeah, I'm just about to go out shopping with Danny to buy him something. _

I sent him the text and then quickly another one followed.

Jay: _Ah, I got him this pink 'My Little Pony' he said he wanted a while ago, it only came out a few days ago so I doubt he has it. _

I laughed, that seemed like the perfect present for Dougie... even though he was turning 25.

Me: _Awesome! I don't think he has it either or he would have gone on about it to everyone! :D I'll get him something similar then... just something weird, cos he's a weird kid! _

Jay: _Haha okay... see you later then!_

Me: _Byeeeeeee_

I smiled reading our conversation back. Even though he had some secret that he wasn't telling me about... I didn't want to wreck my friendship with him and I was going to find out this secret...tonight.

I quickly got dressed and left with Danny, walking to the shops.

"Jay said he's got him a 'My Little Pony' because apparently Dougie told Jay he wanted that one." I told Danny as we were looking around various toy shops.

"Ahh right. I guess we couldn't really get similar things and he probably has all of the other 'My Little Pony' toys." Danny sighed.

I choose a 'Dora the Explorer' backpack that sang songs when you pressed a button; I knew Dougie would like that. Whilst Danny choose a purple, sparkly cowgirl hat, like his pink one.

I got Danny to wrap up the gifts when we got home – as I was so terrible at wrapping presents. I quickly looked at the invitation for the party and noticed he was having it at some club in London... at least it wasn't the one we went to last time.

"Hey, have you ever been to this club?" I asked Danny, showing him the invitation.

"Err... maybe. I don't recognise the name but it's probably quite easy to get there." He replied.

"Okay, you're driving then!" I laughed.

He laughed. "So Jay's coming then? I didn't even know he knew Dougie that well."

"Yeah... well they talked when we went to that club... so I guess Dougie just thought he should invite him, I dunno." I muttered.

"Ah okay, what time does it start by the way?" Danny asked, glancing at the clock which read that it was 1pm.

"Half 8." I answered.

"Alright...Okay I'm done!" He said, holding up the wrapped presents, proudly.

"Thanks, hun! Yours looks a bit weird wrapped up." I laughed.

"Yeah... he'll probably be thinking 'what the hell is that'" He grinned.

Many hours later and it was 8 o'clock. We decided to leave to go to Doug's party, seeing as we didn't want to be late as we didn't know where it was.

Getting in the car, we found ourselves at the already packed venue about 40 minutes later.

It was a very big place and we could hear booming music coming out of the building. There were people all dressed up fancy, but most of the people there I didn't know at all. It was quite weird as Dougie barely had any friends apart from; Harry, Danny, (Kind of Jay) and me.

Dan and I got our gifts for Dougie and awkwardly walked past the unknown people into the venue.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I shouted at Danny, trying to hear myself over the music as we were getting several glances from strangers.

"Positive" Danny shouted back, just as loud.

I suddenly saw Dougie walking over to us, a huge grin on his face. He was dressed as Dora the Explorer and was also wearing his pink cowgirl hat.

"Hey guys, you came!" He smiled, giving us both hugs.

"Happy birthday, Doug!" We both said simultaneously, handing him our neatly wrapped presents.

"Aww thanks!" He grinned. "You even used Dora wrapping paper! Aww I love you guys!"

I laughed. "That's alright!"

"So... I have to go around and say hi to more people, why don't you two go and get a drink?" He said, turning around and walking off.

So Danny and I walked over to the bar and I saw Joel sitting there.

"Hey, Joel!" I exclaimed.

"Tom! Hey, funny to bump into you! Well I guess not that funny as you are Dougie's best friend..." He rambled on as I ordered Danny and I drinks.

"Oh hey, Danny." He smiled.

"Hello" Danny answered politely.

I quickly scanned the big, main room for two people – Harry and Jay. As much as I love Doug, the main reason why I came today was because I knew that both Jay and Harry would be here and they're the only people I really needed to speak to.

"You alright Tom?" Danny asked, putting an arm around me.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly, looking around once more.

"Who are you looking for? Jay?" He asked.

"Um... yeah. Do you mind if I go and look for him? It's kind of important..."

"No it's fine... Tom are you okay? You look so pale..."

"I'm fine... just too hot."

"But Tom, that makes no sens-"

"I'll see you later!" I quickly said, grabbing my drink and walking off to find Jay.

Joel smiled at Danny. "Is he always like this?" He laughed.

"Not really. But he has before..." Danny answered, smiling at Joel.

I had searched around for Jay for at least an hour when I finally went outside onto a little patio where there was a pool and a hot tub. I suddenly saw Jay leaning against a wall, talking on the phone. I decided to be a bit nosy and listen to his conversation. I quickly tried to get closer to him but it was rather awkward as he was leaning against a wall.

"Look, I'm not doing this anymore! You're soon going to have to tell him! Just piss off." I heard him say, annoyed. He sighed and quickly put his phone away.

Who was he talking to? Was it Harry? I quickly backed away and around the corner ready to go round and pretend I'd only just seen him.

I took a deep breath before casually walking round the corner, taking a sip of my drink.

"Jay! Hey, I'm been looking for you!" I smiled.

"Hi Tom" He sighed quietly.

"Everything alright?" I asked innocently.

I guess that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Everything alright? I think especially you, Tom, would understand that not everything's alright!"

"Woah...Jay! Man, calm down!" I said, patting him on the back.

He moved away from me. "Tom just go away. We both know the only reason why you're here and I told you I'm not saying anything!"

I sighed. "Fine...I guess you're right. I'll have to find Harry then... have you seen him?"

"He's just arrived." He muttered.

"Thanks." I said, running back inside and suddenly bumping into Danny.

"Tom! Hey, I was looking for you. What's the hurry? Tom?" Danny called as I quickly ran past him. He quickly caught up with me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him.

"Tom where the hell are you going?" He said, looking quite annoyed.

"Dan...I'm sorry but I need to find Harry."

He sighed. "Why?"

"There's something up with Jay and Harry and I need to get this sorted once and for all!" I said, quickly running back outside, Danny hurrying after me.

"Tom, please! Just leave it! It's probably none of your business!" Danny cried.

I quickly got outside by the entrance and saw Harry talking to Dougie in a corner by the road.

"Harry!" I called, running over.

He looked very surprised to see Danny and I both running over, looking angry.

"What the hell is going on with Jay?" I asked suddenly, when we got to him.

"Jay? I don't even know him." He muttered, a confused look on his face.

"But you do...When Jay was missing... he was doing something for you... I don't know what but he said that you're the only person that can give me answers! I'm tired of all this arguing lately... is there something that everyone knows that I don't?" I shouted.

Harry suddenly looked at Danny. I looked at them both, trying to read their faces.

"Go on then Danny. Tell your boyfriend everything." Harry said.

"What? Tell me what?" I shouted, annoyed.

"Please... don't do this" Danny whispered, looking at Harry, pleading him.

"You're the one that never wanted to tell him... you kept it a secret!" Harry shouted.

"It wasn't my secret to tell!" Danny shouted back.

I was getting very scared and annoyed now. "Can someone just tell me what this fucking secret is!" I yelled.

We were getting stares from guests now, who looked quite scared. Dougie, who stood behind me, looked so frightened. I felt so bad... it was his birthday... but we just had to settle it now.

"Tell him." Harry kept muttering to Danny. "What do you know?"

"He-he-he" Danny wept, pointing at Harry.

"Dan." I whispered, putting my arms around him. "I won't hate you...you can tell me in private if you want?" I said, comforting him.

"He doesn't have amnesia." Danny whispered. "He never did...and I knew all along."

"Ohmygod!" I shouted.

Danny suddenly burst into tears. "Tom... please don't be angry with me... I wanted to tell you... I really did. But I didn't because I-I love you."

"What?" I gasped. Even though we had said we loved each other before, it always seemed silly and not real.

"I love you too." I whispered, embracing him and pulling him into a tender kiss. We stood there for a few minutes, kissing, before realizing we had an audience and there were still questions to be answered.

I turned to Harry and suddenly – without thinking, punched him in the face. He fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

Danny and Dougie both gasped. Dougie quickly jumped back.

"Did you know Doug, about this?" I asked the scared boy.

He quickly nodded his head and looked at the floor, silent.

I couldn't believe it. Harry lied about having amnesia? Why would he do that? Was has this got to do with Jay... and Danny?

"Dan... You said you didn't tell me because you-er loved me. Why would that matter if you told me right from the beginning?" I asked, turning to my lover.

I didn't get an answer straight away because Harry suddenly got up, still holding his nose. I felt scared at what he was going to do to me.

"You wanna know why Tom? Why he just said that? Because Danny knows two secrets... not just one."

So it wasn't all over... there was more than one secret? Oh god... can it be any worse than the last one?

"I love Danny." Harry suddenly whispered.

**A/N: Woowww! I bet you weren't expecting that? I've had them two secrets written down right from the beginning and I couldn't wait for you to read this! My next chapter will definitely be my last one. Please R&R! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Final chapter! Hope you enjoy : ) **

"WHAT? I gasped, clutching onto Dougie's arm so I didn't pass out.

I looked over at Danny who was looking at the floor as a tear rolled down his soft cheek.

"I-i-is it true?" I stammered.

Danny slowly looked up, he was fully crying now. "I'm sorry." He wept.

"D-doug, did you know?"

He quickly whispered. "Yes, Danny told me."

I couldn't believe it. I felt like my life had ended... there was nothing important anymore. Harry lying... Danny knew... this was the end for Danny and me... it was too much.

"Excuse me." I muttered before quickly walking around outside the club, I found an area where there was a little fountain and a bench. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to sit here – but right now I really didn't care. I needed to think. I sat on the bench; all I could hear was the faint music coming from inside and noisy crickets in the bushes behind me.

Lots of thoughts went through my head. Firstly, Harry having amnesia. Why would he lie? What is he trying to do? I still need to know when Danny found out... and why Jay had anything to do with this. So also Harry loved Danny? How did this happen? Harry is homophobic and ever since Dan and I became a couple he was nothing but cruel to us. He beat Danny up outside that club? Why the hell would he do that? And the question I wanted to know the most was – did Danny like Harry back?

I tried my hardest to answer all of those questions but just couldn't think of an answer. I suddenly jumped when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Tom..."

I looked up, it was Danny. He came and sat next to me on the bench.

"Tom please... please forgive me!" He wept into my shoulder.

I didn't know what to say... I needed answers before I forgave anyone. I was still so confused.

"I need answers." I muttered, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Yes, anything! I'll tell you everything!" He cried.

"When did you find out about Harry not having amnesia?" I asked, quietly.

"The first time I visited him. When you were out round your parents house, the day after the accident." He replied.

"And that's when he told you he- lo-ves you." I choked out.

"Not exactly..."

Could this day get any worse? "How long have you known then?" I asked, not sure whether I wanted the answer.

"You know that day, when we were all on the tour bus... before you and I confessed our love to each other. When he went to talk to me in the other room..."

"IT WAS THEN?" I yelled suddenly, making Danny jump.

"I'm so, so sorry!" He cried again. "I turned him down saying that I loved you so he just pretended that he was homophobic because he hated our relationship so much..."

"Oh my god." I whispered. "So what was the whole thing with Jay, or don't you know?"

"Jay came to me, and told me because he was scared. Apparently Harry threatened him..."

"T-to do what?"

"T-t-to kill you." He whispered, faintly.

"To kill me?" I exclaimed, astonished.

He nodded, slowly.

"But why couldn't Harry just do it himself?" I gulped.

"I- I don't know...probably so he wouldn't be the one in jail. Jay obviously was hurting himself, having to do it. I don't know how Harry threatened him... but it must have been bad..."

"I- I think I need to talk to Jay...But also why did Harry beat you until you bled outside that club if he lo-oves you?"

"I was getting him quite angry. Telling him that I loved you and would never love him. Most of it was my fault though, all the bruises and blood was from trying to hurt him but obviously he hit back so he wouldn't get hurt." Danny quickly said.

"Dan...it would never be your fault."

He smiled at me.

"Dan...what else did Harry do to you?"

"Well...you know the time when you went out with Joel, leaving me and Harry alone? H-h-h-ee..." Danny burst into tears.

"Dan, it's okay! You can tell me! What did he do to you?" I asked, pulling him closer to me.

"H-he tried to rape me." He whispered.

"Oh my fucking Jesus, Danny!" I gasped.

"I know! I tried to tell you but I just thought you'd hate me!"

"So that's why he left to go to Doug's?"

"Yeah... I called Doug and asked him to ask Harry to go round his house. Which Harry said yes to..."

"Was that the only time he tried to...or..."

"Once before..." He muttered.

"Oh Danny...If only I would've known! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

We both sat there for a few minutes before Danny spoke.

"D-do you hate me Tom?"

"No! I love you Dan, you're my everything. I don't care anymore that you kept this from me... all that matters is that there are no more secrets. We can move away from everyone...from Harry...I just want to be with you." I smiled, finally being able to look at him.

"O-oh Tom... I love you too! Let's go away! Just you and me... anywhere!" He smiled.

"I'd love that, Dan." I giggled. "But Dan...I'm scared...do you like Harry that way...at all?" I asked.

"God no!" He laughed.

We sat there looking at each other for a few seconds before he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his red lips to mine. I closed my eyes and felt him put his arms around me, pulling me closer. Cupping his chin in my hand and brushing a hand through his silky hair, I slowly pulled away.

We exchanged smiles before I quickly stood up.

"I really should talk to Jay. You really should talk to Harry..."

"I'm scared though Tom...what do I say to him?"

"Just tell him that you don't like him in that way and that we're going away together..."

"Alright...you look for Jay. Harry is probably still by the entrance... probably having a smoke now."

"Okay... and if you see Doug, can you tell him I'm sorry? For all this happening on his birthday..."

"Will do."

We both separated and I went in a search for Jay. I figured he would probably be by the bar, near the entrance where we came in, so I made my way over there.

I suddenly felt a vibrating in my pocket and reached to take my phone out...it was a text from Danny.

Danny: _Missing you already xxxxxxxx_

I smiled and couldn't help a soft tear run down my face for how much I loved the man.

Me: _Missing you too babe :P xxxxxxxx_

I quickly sent the message then looked around for Jay. The music was still just as loud, I could still hear it thumping on my chest.

Just as I expected, Jay was sitting by the bar, on his own.

I went over and sat next to him. He took one glance at me and went to stand up to leave.

"Wait Jay, stay. It's okay... I know everything." I smiled, pulling on his arm.

He came and sat back down, looking at me awkwardly.

"Y-you don't hate me?" He asked, looking down.

"God no! Its fine...I know it must of been hard for what Harry asked you to do. But whatever he threatened you with... I honestly don't care. I'm just so glad that there aren't any more secrets and I just want to start my whole life fresh again." I smiled at him.

Without warning, he jumped on me nearly making me fall out of my chair.

"Tom, I'm so glad that you don't hate me!"

I laughed, slowly pushing him off of me.

"I could never hate you...you are my best friend." I smiled.

We both sat there for a few minutes just saying soppy friendship things to each other, I wasn't sure whether Jay was drunk or not...

I was also starting to wonder how Danny is...talking to Harry. That is if he found him.

Jay suddenly broke the silence. "Hey Tom, do you remember this song at all?" He grinned.

I listened to the song and realized it was Halo by Beyoncé playing. That was the song that we danced to in that club before the accident...

Before I knew it, Jay was standing up and holding a hand out to me.

"Oooh no! We're not going to slow dance to this again, are we?" I giggled.

"Yep!" Jay smiled.

I got up and walked over to the dance floor with him. There were lots of other men who were dancing crazily together, so I guess we didn't look that weird.

I put my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder as we slow danced. I was giggling the whole time at how bad both of our dancing was.

When the song finished, Jay leant forward and kissed the front of my hand. "T-thank you for the dance." He grinned, nearly falling on me.

I was pretty sure he was really drunk by now.

I quickly glanced to the entrance where Harry and Danny were shouting at each other, a nervous looking Dougie standing nearby, watching.

"J-jay. I have to go." I said, quickly giving the taller man a hug before running outside.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, HARRY!" Danny yelled, pushing Harry backwards.

"Dan... I love you." Harry whispered.

I'd never seen the man with them kind of emotions before. Who knew that Harry could actually love anyone apart from himself?

I walked closer over to the two arguing. Dougie looked so terrified, I shot him a look to try and tell him how sorry I am. He just smiled telling me he understood.

"Uhhh fucks sake... look who has turned up." Harry sneered, looking me up and down.

"Harry please...can we just leave this! Danny isn't interested in you!" I shouted.

Harry gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen before!

"Fuck off! Danny loves me back...he just won't admit it!"

"Harry! I'm tired of your bullshit! We all are!" I shouted, gesturing to Danny and Dougie. "Danny and I are leaving to go away together! There's nothing you can do anymore!"

Harry suddenly grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him over towards the road, to get to his car.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. He pulled off of Harry with such great force he went toppling backwards into the road right under a car...

"DANNY!" I yelled, running over. The car had suddenly stopped as the driver jumped out.

"I'm calling 999!" He yelled.

"D-danny!" I wept, kneeling down next to the man. His top was ripped along with his flesh and his whole chest was deep red from his blood.

"Tom! Oh my god!" I saw Jay running over, kneeling next to me. He put his arm around me.

"No! Danny! Don't die! Please don't die!" I sobbed.

I pushed my hand to his chest and dreaded what I felt.

No heart beat...

...

...

...

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" I screamed at Harry, who was crying on the edge of the road.

"Dan, I love you. Nothing will change that! Forever and always!" I smiled at him, looking into those blue eyes one last time as they fluttered closed and a smile appeared on his lips.

And that was the last time I saw those blue eyes.

_~ The End ~_

**A/N: Woww this is really the end! I found this chapter so hard to write, having to keep on changing everything. I swear I re-wrote this at least 10 times! Well...hope you've enjoyed it and not got upset at the ending...**

**It's going to be really weird not writing this anymore as I started writing on the 28****th**** of April. **

**A massive thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or read this story! If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me and I'll see if I can answer :P **

**I also have another story planned which will be a Pudd story :P If I go with the idea then I'll probably start writing after I get back from holiday (on the 17****th ****of August.) **

**Also, who's seeing McFly Hyde Park on Saturday? I will be there :D **

**Byeeeeeeeeee for now! **

**Xoxo**


End file.
